Die Bruderschaft der schwarzen Ritter
by Joke4Joker
Summary: Harry erkennt wie sehr Dumbledore ihn manipuliert hat nachdem er nach seinem 5. Jahr verschwindet und trainiert. Sorry bin nicht gut in sowas. Harry/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Alles was ihr aus dem Harry Potter-Universum kennt gehört J.K. Rowling. Alles was ihr nicht kennt ist meiner Rübe entsprungen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld. Sie dient lediglich dazu andere (hoffentlich) zu unterhalten. Dies gilt für alle Kapitel.

* * *

Kapitel 1

Hermine war verzweifelt. Seit zwei Wochen, seit dem Beginn der Sommerferien war Harry verschwunden. Seine Bewacher im Ligusterweg hatten ihn in das Haus gehen sehen und dann war er drei Tage lang nicht zu sehen gewesen bevor sie nachgesehen hatten. Aber die Dursley's meinten er wäre in sein Zimmer gegangen und am nächsten Morgen war er nicht mehr da gewesen. Weitere zwei Tage später griffen die Todesser den Ligusterweg an, zerstörten das Haus und töteten die Dursley's. Also wusste auch Voldemort das Harry verschwunden war.

Das machte sich auch deutlich bemerkbar. Alle zwei Tage gab es einen Angriff und sie wurden immer brutaler. Beim letzten waren sogar Riesen dabei.

Sie war seid zwei Tagen im Hauptquartier und es war einfach schrecklich. Ron ging die ganze Zeit durch's Haus und erzählte jedem der es nicht hören wollte das er meint das sich Harry einfach versteckt hat und ein Feigling sei. Auserdem warf er ihr immer schmachtende Blicke zu, es war offensichtlich das er sich in sie verliebt hatte aber er wiederte sie einfach an.

Dumbledore hingegen suchte verzweifelt nach ihm aber sie wünschte sich eher das er ihn nie fand den einmal hatte sie ihn murmeln gehört: "Dieser Potter, wie kann er einfach verschwinden. Sobald er wieder da ist muss ich ihn wieder unter meine Kontrolle bringen und..."

Es hatte sie sehr erschrocken das der Schulleiter so dachte. Aber nicht alle waren so. Ginny, Fred, George, Bill und Charly meinten genau wie sie das Harry einen Plan hatte und einfach etwas Zeit bräuchte. Allerdings dachten alle anderen entweder das er sich verkrochen hat oder das er sich Voldemort angeschlossen hat. Was sie besonders erschreckte war das Verhalten der übrigen Weasleys. Denn sie gehörten zu denen die meinten das Harry sich versteckte.

Remus Lupin war hin und her gerissen. Auf der einen Seite half er Dumbledore da er ihm praktisch sein ganzes Leben verdankte. Aber auf der anderen Seite konnte er es nicht glauben was Dumbledore mit Harry vorhatte denn seit Sirius Tod fühlte er sich für ihn verantwortlich.

Auch ihn nahm der Tod von Sirius ziemlich mit und er hätte gerne mit Harry geredet damit sie sich gegenseitig helfen konnten. Allerdings war er ja erstens verschwunden und auserdem hatte der Schulleiter totale Isolation befohlen. Das war noch so eine Sache die ihn auf die Palme brachte. Nicht einmal Briefe durften sie ihm schreiben.

Er schwankte die ganze Zeit wem er jetzt helfen solte was sich nun allerdings änderte als er ein Gespräch zwischen Dumbledore und Molly Weasley mitbekam:

"Es tut mir Leid Molly aber sollange er verschwunden ist kann ich nicht an sein Verließ."

"Ich dachte grade jetzt is es einfach an Harry's Geld zu kommen. Albus wir wollen jetzt das Geld das du uns dafür versprochen hast das wir uns mit Potter anfreunden und ihn für dich manipulieren! Wir brauchen jetzt Geld!"

"Es geht nicht Molly die Kobolde lassen mich nicht mehr daran. Sie meinten..."

Remus hatte genug gehört und ging wieder nach oben. Als er aber an einem der Fenster vorbeiging stuzte er. Vor dem Haus standen drei Personen in schwarzen Umhängen und schienen das Haus zu beobachten. Aber sie konnten es nicht sehen das war unmöglich! Aber jetzt bemerkte er das sie nicht wie normale Todesser aussahen. Ihre Umhänge hatten über den Schultern und den Brustbereich ein eigenartiges verschlungenes silbernes Muster.

Er rief sofort: "Albus komm mal hier her. Da draußen steht wer!"

Sofort kam Dumbledore zu ihm hoch und sah raus.

"Die sehen nicht wie Todesser aus Remus...Aber ich meine aber das ich dieses Muster schon mal in einem alten Buch gesehen habe. Das muss ich überprüfen. Jemand soll darauf aufpassen was sie machen."

In den nächsten Tagen fanden sie nicht mehr raus als das die Gestalten in 6-Stunden Schichten abgelöst wurden. Dumbledore hatte in seiner Privatbibliothek nur herausgefunden das sie das erste mal zur Zeit Merlins aufgetaut waren und dann in allen Zaubererkriegen als Beobachter aufgefallen waren. Sie standen immer irgentwo herum und beobachteten den Krieg. Sie griffen nie ein, sie taten kurz gesagt nichts. Ihre Gesichter waren nicht zu erkennen, sie wurden von einem Zauber verdunkelt. Sie waren aber auch in der Winkelgasse und in Hogsmead aufgetaucht.

Und da sie eben nichts taten orderte Dumbledore an nur zweimal am Tag nachzuschauen ob sie noch da waren.

FLASHBACK

Die drei Gestalten mit den schwarz-silbernen Umhängen standen nur kurz vor dem Haus im Ligusterweg bevor sie hineingingen. Die lästigen Wachen waren schon geschockt. Einer, anscheinend der Anführer ordnete an: "Denkt daran wir sollen ihn nur holen sonst nichts. Du sorgst dafür das die Dursley's weiterschlafen und wir holen ihn." wandte er sich am Ende an die Gestalt rechts von ihn die daraufhin nickte.

Dann deutete er auf die Tür die aufschwang. Oben teilten sie sich auf und die Zwei gingen in das Zimmer des Jungen. Er winkte nur einmal in die Richtung seiner Sachen die daraufhin verschwanden.

Dann wirkte er noch einen Zauber der den Jungen tiefer schlafen ließ bevor sie ihn packten und zu dritt mit ihm hinausgingen wo sie mit einem kurzen Aufblitzen verschwanden.

FLASHBACK ENDE

* * *

Ich weiß, es ist nicht so gut aber bekomme ich trotzdem ein Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Der Schocker traf den Todesser in der Brust, der daraufhin zusammenbrach. Remus wandte sich sofort dem nächsten Gegner zu, von denen gab es mehr als genug. Er kämpfte mit einigen anderen Ordensmitgliedern und den Auroren gegen eine absolute Übermacht an Todessern.

Seit Harry's Verschwinden vor vier Wochen waren ihre Mitglieder rapide gestiegen, da viele Leute ohne Harry die Hoffnung verloren hatten und sich lieber den Todessern anschlossen.

Im Moment versuchten sie verzweifelt einen Muggelteil von London zu verteidigen, aber es war hoffnungslos. Es waren gut 70 Todesser gegen 8 Ordensmitglieder und 25 Auroren. Außerdem kämpfte noch eine Gestalt in grauem Umhang und Kapuze, die sich recht gut schlug. Allerdings mussten sie sich jetzt zurückziehen, denn sie hatten bereits 4 Tote und 12 Verletzte, mit denen jetzt alle disapparierten.

Sie hatten gerade einmal 11 Todesser gefangen nehmen können. Die Auroren kümmerten sich um die Verletzten, Toten und die Gefangenen. Während der Orden sich zum Hauptquartier zurück zog. Der Orden wurde inzwischen offiziell genehmigt, so lange sie nur Todesser bekämpften. Was anderes hatten sie auch gar nicht vor.

Im Grimmauld Platz angekommen, fand auch sofort ein Ordenstreffen statt.

Als alle saßen, eröffnete Dumbledore das Treffen.

"Ich komme direkt zur Sache. Es läuft nicht gut für uns. Die geschätzte Todesserzahl liegt zur Zeit bei 600 und es werden immer mehr. Wir haben etwa 100 Ordenskämpfer und fast 300 Auroren. Aber so wie es aussieht ist das Ministerium kurz davor zu fallen, womit wir dann die Auroren zu den Todessern zählen müssen. Harry bleibt weiterhin verschwunden. Voldemort plant irgend etwas großes, aber wir haben keine Informationen was es ist, da er es alleine macht. Wir wissen nur das er etwas sucht und oft in Island, Rumänien und Bulgarien ist. Hat noch wer etwas zu sagen?"

"Ich habe die Gestalten als Passant gefragt wieso sie dort rumstehen und sie sagten einsilbig: 'Warten.' Dann schickten sie mich mit einer Handbewegung weg," kam es von Tonks.

"Die Werwölfe schwanken immer mehr Richtung Voldemort. Bisher war es nur Greyback's Rudel. Aber bald sind es wahrscheinlich fast alle," ließ Remus verlauten.

Dann kam es auch noch von Hagrid:"Die Riesen fühlen sich auch immer mehr zu Du-weist-schon-wem hingezogen."

Dumbledore seufzte und sah auf einmal viel älter aus.

"Es ist schlimmer als ich dachte. Ich dachte mir schon immer das Harry unser Hoffnungsträger ist. Wir müssen ihn wieder finden, sonst sind wir verloren."

Den Rest des Treffens überlegten sie nur, wie sie so viele Angriffe wie möglich verhindern konnten.

* * *

Riddle Manor:

Draco Malfoy kniete vor Voldemort und wartete darauf, dass er etwas sagen durfte.

"Sag mit Draco, wie lautete dein Auftrag?"

"Ich sollte einen dieser Gestalten fangen und herbringen. Dazu hatte ich 4 Todesser zur Unterstützung bekommen."

"Und? Wo sind diese Todesser jetzt?"

"Sie sind tot Herr."

"Und wieso lebst du dann noch?"

"Sie gaben mir den Auftrag euch mitzuteilen das ihr sie nie wieder angreifen sollt, sonst würden sie euch angreifen."

"Und wie kann es sein das 4 Todesser einfach so getötet wurden?" fragte Voldemort mit gefährlich kalter Stimme.

"Sie wichen unseren Flüchen aus und töteten 2 mit mir unbekannten Flüchen und enthaupteten 2 mit Schwertern."

Dracos Stimme zitterte schon die ganze Zeit, aber beim letzten Satz konte man ihn kaum noch verstehen.

"Schwerter? Crucio!"

Er genoss Dracos Schreie und löste den Fluch erst nach über 5 Minuten.

"Wieviele waren es Draco?"

"..."

"Draco? Cru..."

"Es waren 2 mein Lord," stammelte er hastig.

"Crucio."

Diesmal folterte er ihn 10 Minuten lang und er genoss es wie sonst selten etwas.

"Und habt ihr sie wenigstens verletzen können?"

"Nein mein Lord."

"CRUCIO!"

* * *

Grimmauld Platz, Bibliothek

Hermine saß über einem Buch names 'Ungewollte Magie - Wenn sie plötzlich verschwinden' und versuchte herauszufinden wie Harry verschwand. Sie sah ihn als Bruder und deshalb machte sie sich natürlich Sorgen. Gleichzeitig regte sie sich im Stillen über Ron auf. Er war gestern wirklich zu ihr gekommen und hatte ihr gesagt das er sie liebe. Als sie ihm sagte das sie ihn für einen Schleimbeutel hielt war er ausgetickt und hatte sie nur nicht geschlagen, weil in diesem Moment Fred und George reinkamen und ihn davon abhielten.

Allerdings ging sie jetzt nicht mehr alleine durchs Haus, sondern immer in Begleitung von Fred, George, Bill oder Charly. So auch jetzt. Bill war bei ihr und las in einigen Büchern über Ägypten.

In diesem Moment geschah das unmögliche. Ron betrat die Bibliothek und kam direkt auf sie zu.

Er beugt sich zu ihr herunter und zischte ihr ins Ohr:"Hier beschützen dich vielleicht noch meine Brüder, aber in Hogwarts kriege ich dich!"

"Da liegst du..."

"...falsch Ronnilein" kam es von den Zwillingen die hinter ihm standen.

"Wir werden..."

"...unser 7. Jahr..."

"...noch abschließen."

Ron drehte sich um und knurrte die Zwillinge an: "Und was ist mit eurem ach so tollem Laden?"

"Den führt..."

"...Lee für uns!"

Ron ging hinaus, zischte aber noch:"Veräter!" als er an den Zwillingen vorbei ging.

"Ihr geht echt zurück noch Hogwarts?"

"Ja wir wollen schließlich..."

"...nen Abschluss oder?"

Sie lächelte.

"Das ist echt klasse von euch. Dann bin ich nicht so alleine."

"Das ist doch selbstverständlich Hermine!" kam es diesmal im Chor von den beiden.

* * *

GANZ WOANDERS - VIER WOCHEN ZUVOR

Harry stöhnte und schlug dann die Augen auf. Er blickte an eine ihm unbekannte dunkle Holzdecke und schreckte hoch.

Er erkannte sofort das er nicht mehr im Ligusterweg war.

Er war in einem mittelgroßen Zimmer mit einem kleinen Fenster.

Das Bett auf dem er lag war bis auf zwei Stühle und einen kleinen Tisch das einzige, was sich in diesem Raum befand. Es war relativ bequem, aber nicht sehr groß.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür. Es trat eine der Gestalten mit den schwarzen Umhängen ein. Da er sie noch nie gesehen hatte, war er verständlicherweise etwas verwirrt.

Aber da begann der Mann auch schon zu sprechen:"Ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen Harry. Ich heiße dich willkommen auf der Festung Darkemian."


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Im Moment erledigte Remus Einkäufe für den Orden in der Winkelgasse, was sich aber jetzt ändern sollte. Er kam gerade aus der Apotheke, als er es schon wieder hörte. Die Schreie von gefolterten Menschen bei einem Todesserangriff. Er stellte seine Einkäufe sofort in eine Ecke und zog seinen Zauberstab. Es waren etwa 50 Todesser. Würden sie die Winkelgasse einnehmen, würde die Wirtschaft des Landes zusammenbrechen, das wusste er. Und so schickte er schnell einen Patronus zum Orden und einen in das Ministerium zu den Auroren. Dann stürzte er sich auch schon in einen vergeblichen Kampf.

Als die Todesser bemerkten das sich jemand wehrte, nahmen sie ihn sofort mit Todesflüchen unter Beschuss, vor denen er sich gerade noch hinter einer Ecke in Sicherheit bringen konnte. Das hielt aber nicht lange, da jetzt die Reductor- und Expulsoflüche kamen, die seine Deckung zerstörten.

Er hechtete hinter die nächste Ecke und schockte dabei 3 Todesser.

Bis auf ihn kämpften nur etwa 15 Passanten, die aber nicht sehr gut waren.

'Verdammt, wo bleiben die denn!' fluchte er in Gedanken bevor er weitere Flüche in Richtung der Todesser schickte.

Er war gerade dabei aufzugeben, als er das Ploppen von ankommenden Leuten hörte.

25 Auroren, 10 Ordenskämpfer und 11 Passanten gegen 40 Todesser.

Aber auch das blieb nicht so. Denn in diesem Moment hörte man das Summen von ankommenden Portschlüsseln und 30 weitere Todesser tauchten auf.

Nun war es dasselbe wie vor zwei Wochen, eine Übermacht von Todessern gegen ein paar Widerstandskämpfer.

Und auch der Rest wiederholte sich. Es war einfach ein ungleicher Kampf, da die Auroren keine Erlaubnis zum benutzen des Todesfluches hatten und die Todesser mit diesem um sich warfen.

Ein Kämpfer nach dem anderen fiel, aber heute sollte sich etwas ändern.

Sie hätten sich jetzt zurückgezogen, wenn nicht die schwarz gekleideten Gestalten sich endlich gerührt hätten.

Sie standen hinter ihnen. Es waren insgesamt 15.

Der befehlshabende Auror brüllte gerade: "Rück..."als er unterbrochen wurde.

Eine der Gestalten rief dazwischen: "Stop! Kämpfen sie weiter!"und an seine Kameraden gewandt: "Unterstützt sie, aber übertreibt es nicht!"

Remus war wie alle anderen verwundert, aber kämpfte weiter.

Nun nahmen auch die Gestalten am Kampf teil. Sie stürzten sich zu Remus Überraschung mit Schwerter in die Menge der Todesser und jeder von ihnen tötete mindestens 3 der gegnerischen Schwarzkutten.

Es war, kurz gesagt, ein Gemetzel ohnegleichen. Innerhalb von Minuten waren alle Todesser tot oder gefangen. Das war aber kein großer Sieg, da es nur seine untersten Lakeien waren, von denen er 400 oder mehr hatte. Sie beherrschten vielleicht den Todesfluch und den Crucio, aber nicht viel mehr an dunklen Flüchen.

Nach dem Kampf standen sie noch kurz da und ihr Anführer rief nur:"Öfter wird euch die Bruderschaft vorerst nicht helfen! Wir hatten den Auftrag euch zu zeigen zu was wir fähig sind. Aber das wird in nächster Zeit nicht wieder passieren!"

Dann verschwanden die 15 mit einem Aufblitzen.

* * *

Grimmauld Platz, Ordenstreffen:

Dumbledore eröffnete wie immer das Treffen.

"Wie ihr sicher alle wisst gab es heute einen Angriff auf die Winkelgasse."

Jetzt riefen erst einmal alle durcheinander. Dumbledore musste seinen Stab mehrmals knallen lassen, um wieder für Ruhe zu sorgen.

"Er wurde mit viel Mühe und der Unterstützung der schwarzen Gestalten abgewehrt. Sie nennen sich selbst 'die Bruderschaft'. Sie sind unglaubliche Kämpfer und töteten den Großteil der Todesser. Das Besondere dabei ist, dass es nur 15 waren und sie sie mit Schwerter kämpften. Des weiteren gaben sie bekannt, dass sie uns nicht wieder unterstützen werden, sondern nur zeigen sollten zu was sie fähig sind. Und das ist zugegebenermassen sehr beeindruckend."

Darauf folgte ein kurzes Schweigen, bevor der Direktor weitersprach.

"Im übrigen habe ich ein extrem altes Buch von Merlin selbst gefunden und darin etwas über diese Bruderschaft erfahren. Es ist eine Art Bericht über die Bruderschaft."

Er ging kurz hinaus und kam mit einem sehr alt aussehendem Buch zurück, aus dem er nun vorlas:

Es ist jetzt drei Tage her, dass unser König Arthus den schwarzen Ritter besiegte und dieser ihm die Treue schwor. Heute am frühen Morgen ritt er auf unseren Hof und bat um eine Audienz bei unserem König. Sie wurde ihm gewährt und er bat um meine Anwesenheit. Dann unterbreitete er Arthur einen Vorschlag. Er hatte sich mit anderen schwarzen Rittern besprochen und sie alle wollten ihm dienen und ihn unterstützen. Er bat um die Erlaubnis eine 'Bruderschaft der Schwarzen Ritter' zu gründen, die aus magiebegabten Rittern bestand, die dem König in Zeiten größter Not zur Seite stehen würden. Er bekam die Erlaubnis und baute die Festung Darkemian. Ich schützte sie auf ewig mit einem Ritual, dass ich hier nicht nennen werde. Als die Festung fertig war, machte Lady Morgana le Fey eine Prophezeiung. Sie besagte das die Bruderschaft jeden Krieg der Zauberer beobachten sollte, aber nur in jenen eingreifen dürfte, in dessen Mittelpunkt sie einen Jungen fanden und der bereits zum zweiten Mal tobte. Wenn sie in einen Anderen eingreifen würden, würde die Welt die Apokalypse erleben. Den genauen Wortlaut kann ich nicht nennen, da er mir nicht bekannt ist. Er wurde in die Mauern von Darkemian gemeißelt, aber niemand vermag ihn zu lesen. Ich hoffe nur das die Bruderschaft die Zeiten übersteht und mein Schutz ihnen die Zeit gibt, die sie benötigen. Auch ich werde zu ihnen stoßen, wenn meine Zeit gekommen ist...

* * *

FESTUNG DARKEMIAN - VIER WOCHEN ZUVOR:

"Darkemian? Wo bin ich hier? Und wer sind sie überhaupt?"

Der Mann nahm jetzt zum ersten Mal die Kapuze ab, so dass man sein Gesicht erkennen konnte.

Er hatte braue schulterlange Haare, ebenso braune Augen und ein freundliches Lächeln im Gesicht.

"Meine Name ist Seribon. Wir sind hier wie gesagt auf der Festung Darkemian, welche von Merlin vor etwa 1000 Jahren aus den Dimensionen gerissen wurde. Und jetzt komm bitte mit. Ich soll dich zu..., nein den Namen sage ich dir noch nicht. Auf jeden Fall soll ich dich zu ihm bringen. Also steh auf und komm."

Er stand auf und folgte Seribon durch einige hell erleuchtete Gänge. Sie wurden durch die vielen Fenster beleuchtet, aber als er hinaus sah, sah er eine, nun man konnte es fliegende Insel nennen. Allerdings konnte man über diese Insel hinaus nur ein ungebrochenes Himmelsblau sehen. In der Mitte dieser Insel war anscheinend diese Festung. Der Rest war eine große Wiese.

Sie kamen vor einer großen Flügeltür an, die auch direkt aufschwang. Seribon deutete ihm mit einer grinsenden Handbewegung an, dass er hinein gehen sollte.

Diese Halle war etwas kleiner als die Große Halle in Hogwarts und anscheinend eine Art Versammlungsraum. Sie war wie schon die Gänge hell und freundlich mit sehr großen Fenstern.

Von rechts kam jetzt ein alter Mann auf ihn zu, der ihm merkwürdig bekannt vor kam.

Er hatte einen langen weißen Bart und eine blaue Robe an.

Er lächelte ihn freundlich an, während er auf einen langen Stab gestützt, auf ihn zukam.

"Hallo Harry. Ich denke das hat Seribon schon getan, aber auch ich heiße dich herzlich auf Darkemian willkommen."

"Öh. Wer sind sie? Sie kommen mir so bekannt vor?"

Der Mann lachte bevor er antwortete: "Ja, das ich dir bekannt vorkomme kann ich mir denken. Mein Name ist Merlin."


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Durch eine einfache Maßnahme hatte das Ministerium es geschafft die etwa 50 Todesser im Ministerium auszusortieren. Alle Angestellten mussten den Auroren ihre Arme zeigen. Auch an vielen anderen Stellen verfuhr man so und konnte innerhalb von einer Woche fast 150 Todesser festsetzen.

Trotzdem wurde die Lage immer schlimmer. Die einzigen magischen Orte die noch nicht angegriffen wurden waren Hogwarts, das Ministerium und aus irgend einem seltsamen Grund Godric's Hollow.

Die Dementoren waren inzwischen auch zu Voldemort übergelaufen, so dass sich die Lage immer mehr zuspitzte.

Dumbledore wurde immer miesepetriger und war anscheinend immer noch darauf versessen Harry zu finden.

Hermine und Ginny, die sich wie immer ein Zimmer teilten, waren gerade dabei noch einmal ihr Koffer zu kontrollieren, da sie Morgen nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würden. Ohne Harry.

Hermine hatte inzwischen schon Angst vor Ron, seit der ihr zugezischt hatte:"Warte nur bis wir Zwei mal alleine sind, dann kann dich keiner mehr vor mir beschützen."

Die Zwillinge würden zwar versuchen ihr zu helfen, aber sie waren eine Klasse über ihr und konnten nicht immer bei ihr sein.

Seit sie das erkannt hatte versuchte sie mehr zu lernen, um sich gegen Ron wehren zu können. Aber wegen ihrer Angst fiel es ihr immer schwerer.

Sie hatte sich auch an Mrs. Weasley gewandt, aber die hatte nur gelächelt und gemeint, dass Ron ihr niemals etwas tun würde.

Sie hatte jetzt alles durchgesehen und ließ sich seufzend auf ihrem Bett nieder.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie war eingeschlafen.

* * *

Festung Darkemian, 2 Monate zuvor

Harry glotzte Merlin an.

"MERLIN?"

Er lächelt wieder und antwortete:"Ja allerdings. Aber wollen wir uns nicht setzen? Dann erkläre ich es dir."

Sie setzten sich beide hin und Merlin begann zu erklären. "Nun vielleicht sollte ich erst einmal erzählen, wieso ich noch lebe. Es ist relativ simpel. Ich habe in eurer Welt vor 1000 Jahen diese Insel mit einem mächtigen Ritual aus den Dimensionen gerissen. Darkemian existiert nur in einer Art Zwischendimension und Zeit gibt es hier eigentlich nicht. Nach der "normalen" Zeitrechnug sind in den 1000 Jahren in deiner Welt hier 30.000 Jahre vergangen. Allerdings altert man hier nicht, außer mit Alterungstränken, was dann auch meine Anwesenheit erklärt, oder?"

"Ähhh..."

"Sehr geistreich!" kam es belustigt von Merlin.

Harry wurde knallrot und zögerte bevor er fohrtfuhr:"Ähm ja, das schon. Aber was ist Darkemian überhaupt?"

"Ah! Eine gute Frage. Nun, Darkemian ist, man könnte sagen, Hauptquartier und das Ausbildungszentrum der Bruderschaft der Schwarzen Ritter. Bevor du fragst, die Bruderschaft ist eine Vereinigung von Rittern mit magischen Fähigkeiten, die auf die Erfüllung einer Prophezeiung warten, damit sie in einem Krieg eingreifen können, da sie es einst König Arthus geschworen hatten. Und diese ist mit diesem Krieg erfüllt."

Merlin erzählte ihm was die Prophezeiung besagte und fuhr dann fort:"Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Sie erzählt auch das der Junge im Krieg, also du, den Krieg alleine beenden musst. Weshalb man beschlossen hat dir anzubieten, dich hier auszubilden."

"Ausbilden? In was denn?"

"Nun ja, im allgemeinen Kampfkünste und von mir kannst du höhere Magie lernen."

Jetzt folgte ein kurzes Schweigen, bevor Harry antwortete: "Okay sie haben Recht. Ich muss stärker werden um gegen Voldemort eine Chance zu haben. Es würde mich freuen, wenn sie mich ausbilden könnten."

Merlin lächte noch einmal.

"Gut, dann lass uns gleich anfangen."

* * *

King's Cross, 1. September

Der Bahnsteig 9 3/4 war dieses Jahr schwer von Auroren bewacht, die bei jedem kontrollierten, ob er ein Todesser ist. Ihnen fielen auch die 4 in schwarze Umhänge gehüllten Gestalten auf, die in einer Ecke standen und alles beobachteten. Auch das Ministerium hatte diese Gestalten bemerkt, doch diesmal war etwas anders. Eine der Gestalten hatte kein silbernes Muster auf seinem Umhang, sondern ein goldenes. Einige Auroren gingen zu ihnen hinüber und baten sie ihre Arme zu zeigen. Der mit dem goldenen Muster sah sie misstrauisch an, bevor er seinen Ärmel hochschob und die anderen Drei taten es ihm nach. Bei keinem war ein dunkles Mal zu sehen.

"Zufrieden?" zischte jetzt der Mann wieder.

"Darf ich noch fragen wieso sie hier sind?"

"Nein."

"Wie bitte?"

"Ich sagte nein, dürfen sie nicht."

"Nun gut, ich verlange das sie mir sagen was sie hier tun."

Man konnte sein Gesicht zwar nicht sehen, aber es schien, als würde der Mann den Auror scharf mustern.

"Warten."

"Was?"

"Wir warten und jetzt gehen sie."

Der Auror gab sich nun endlich zufrieden und ging.

Der Mann allerdings warf jetzt wieder einen Blick auf den Zug und flüsterte, jetzt deutlich sanfter: "Es ist so lange her..." so das ihn nur seine Begleiter hören konnten.

"5 Jahre, oder?" fragte jetzt eine eindeutig weibliche Stimme.

"Ja, 5 Jahre habe ich dies alles nicht gesehen und nun komme ich wieder und erfahre, dass mich mein bester Freund verraten hat. Und der alte Mann hat mich seit Jahren bestohlen. Das ist keine schöne Rückkehr."

"Da hast du wohl Recht, aber das können wir nicht ändern. Wann willst du dich zeigen?"

"Noch nicht jetzt. Ich werde noch etwas warten. Aber jetzt dürfen wir eingreifen."

"Also dürfen wir ihnen endlich helfen. Darauf habe ich jahrelang gewartet."

Jetzt fiel der Blick der ersten Person auf ein ängstlich wirkendes Mädchen mit buschigen braunen Haaren und er fühlte einen Stich im Herzen.

"Sie hat Angst vor ihm."

"Wir sollten gehen. Wir haben genug gesehen," sagte jetzt eine männliche Stimme.

"Ja, du hast Recht. Gehen wir."

Die vier Personen verschwanden mit einem schwachen Blitz.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

"Komm Hermine, wir müssen einsteigen."

"Ja Fred, ich komme schon."

"Wie kannst du uns auseinander halten?"

Hermine lächelte und antwortete: "Das bleibt mein Geheimnis."

"Du bist..."

"...echt fies Hermine."

Sie stiegen alle Drei in den Zug und fanden ein leeres Abteil. Kurz darauf gesellten sich auch Neville und Luna zu ihnen.

Es wurde viel geredet und über Ron hergezogen, der mittlerweile von ihnen allen als Veräter angesehen wurde.

Als Neville dann aber hörte das Ron Hermine gedroht hatte, versprach auch er sie zu unterstützen.

Der Frieden hielt aber nur kurz, nämlich bis zu dem Moment, in dem Ron die Tür öffnete.

Er wurde von Seamus und Dean begleitet und alle drei sahen sie verachtend an.

"Ihr seid der letzte Dreck. Ihr seid die einzigen die noch an Potter glauben. Seht es endlich ein. Er hat uns ver..."

"Nein Ron, DU bist es der ihn verraten hat. Du warst sein bester Freund und jetzt beschuldigst du ihn, obwohl du keine Ahnung hast was mit ihm passiert ist!", regte sich Hermine jetzt auf. "Und ausserdem bist du hier nicht erwünscht. Also RAUS!"

"Halt dein Maul Granger, du..."

"RAUS!" riefen sie nun alle mit gezogenen Zauberstäben und Ron mit Kumpanen verschwanden tatsächlich.

Sie sanken alle zurück auf ihre Plätze und waren den Rest der Fahrt recht schweigsam. Der übliche Besuch von Malfoy blieb zur Überraschung aller aus.

Auf dem Bahnhof mussten sie noch einmal Ron verjagen, was aber mit gezückten Zauberstäben ziemlich schnell ging. Nachdem sie sich alle in eine Kutsche gequetscht und zum Schloss gefahren waren, gingen sie schnell in die Halle und setzten sich, bis auf Luna, an ein Ende des Tisches.

"Willkommen zu einem neuen Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Ich weiß, normalerweise lasse ich euch zuerst essen, aber heute muss ich ein paar Ankündigungen machen. Zuerst ist der Verbotene Wald, wie ihr euch schon vom Namen her denken könnt, verboten. Des weiteren sind alle Artikel von Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze verboten. Ich weise euch auch darauf hin, dass wegen der Rückkehr von Lord Voldemort..." Aufkeuchen! "...die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen extrem verschärft wurden. Es wurden Auroren in und um Hogwarts und in Hogsmead stationiert. Ich bitte euch nur ihnen nicht im Weg zu stehen oder sie zu behindern. Und jetzt, haut rein!"

Das Essen an sich verlief eher schweigsam, da alle über die Worte des Schulleiters nachdachten. Es war ja eher eine ungewöhnlich ernste Ansprache im Vergleich zu den letzten Jahren.

Am Ende des Festessens beeilte sich Hermine die Erstklässler aus der Halle zu führen, bevor Ron ihnen erzählen konnte wie doof er Harry fand. Danach konnte sie nur noch erschöpft ins Bett fallen.

* * *

Festung Darkemian, 2 Monate zuvor:

Schweigend folgte Harry Seribon durch die hellen Gänge der Festung. Er war jetzt seit 3 Tagen hier und Seribon hatte bereits seine Ausdauer getestet und heute hatte er seine erste Stunde in Schwertkampf. Sie traten hinaus auf den Innenhof der Festung, wo bereits ein Mädchen auf sie wartete.

"Du hast keinen Einzelunterricht Harry," lächelte jetzt Seribon.

"Hallo, ich bin Jessica Knight. Und du?" stellt sie sich sofort vor.

Harry ergriff ihre ausgestreckte Hand und antwortete:"Harry Potter. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen."

Sie hatte glatte schwarze Haare, die ihr bis auf den Rücken reichten, strahlend blaue Augen und ein freundliches Lächeln im Gesicht. Er fand sie sofort sympathisch.

Ihm war gleich am Anfang der sehr lockere Umgangston aufgefallen der in der Festung herrschte, als Merlin ihn aufgefordert hatte ihn zu duzen. Er hatte ihm dann auch sofort erklärt, dass sich hier alle duzten, da eigentlich jeder jeden kannte.

Ausserdem trugen sie nur in der Zauberwelt die schwarzen Umhänge. Hier waren die meisten in Leder gekleidet und auch ihm hatte man Kleidung aus schwarzem Leder gegeben.

"Sie ist ebenfalls neu bei uns Harry," informierte Seribon Harry.

Jetzt begann aber die Stunde und Seribon begann damit, dass sie ihre Schwerter auswählen sollten. Er ließ sie verschiedene Schwerter testen um herauszufinden, mit welchem sie am besten zurecht kamen. Bei Jessica war es ein Langschwert und bei Harry überraschenderweise Zwillingsschwerter.

"Schon lange ist keiner mehr mit den Zwillingsschwertern zurecht gekommen. Aber nach dem was ich bei den anderen gesehen habe, scheint es wirklich das zu sein, mit dem du am besten umgehen kannst."

Den Rest der Stunde zeigte er ihnen wie sie ihr Schwerter pflegen mussten und einige Grundstellungen.

Eine Stunde später war er völlig fertig und ging erschöpft in sein Zimmer zurück. Heute Morgen hatte er noch Krafttraining gemacht und gleich hatte er noch eine Stunde hohe Magie mit Merlin.

Auch dort war er nicht der Einzige, der unterrichtet wurde. Außer ihm hatten noch Jessica und ein Junge, den er noch nicht kannte, die Fähigkeit zur hohen Magie.

15 Minuten später ging er in die Halle, immer noch leicht erschöpft, wo sie Merlin treffen würden.

Hogwarts, Große Halle, 2. September:

Ächzend ließ sich Draco Malfoy auf seinen Platz in der Großen Halle fallen. Die letzte Bestrafung beim Dunklen Lord steckte ihm immer noch in den Knochen. Er ließ seine Wut über seinen Vater immer an ihm aus. Als ob er ihn damit treffen könnte. Er hatte keinen Vater. Lucius Malfoy hatte ihn gezeugt, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Er wollte gerade mit dem Frühstück beginnen, als ein Rabe herein flog und einen Brief vor ihn warf.

_Draco_

_Ich habe gemerkt das ich deinen Vater nicht treffen kann. Und du gehorchst mir auch nicht besser. Ich habe mir jetzt deine Mutter geholt und wenn du nicht besser arbeitest, wird sie sterben._

_LV_

* * *

Winkelgasse:

Wieder einmal ging Remus durch die Winkelgasse und machte Besorgungen für Dumbledore. Er hatte das Gefühl als würde ihn Dumbledore nur noch auf Botengänge schicken. Er schien ihm seit kurzer Zeit nicht mehr zu vertrauen.

Er wollte gerade in die Apotheke gehen, als man ihm von hinten den Mund zu hielt und in eine Seitengasse zog. Gleich darauf spürte er kalten Stahl an seinem Hals.

Zwei hielten ihn fest, einer hielt ihm ein Schwert an die Kehle und zwei standen vor ihm. Es war die Bruderschaft.

"Wir haben zwei Nachrichten für sie, eine für sie und eine für den alten Mann."

"Von wem?"

"Von Mr. Potter und jetzt hören sie zu. Dumbledore richten sie aus: Ich warne sie hiermit Dumbledore! Ich stehe nun unter dem Schutz der Bruderschaft und wenn sie mich oder meine Freunde noch einmal belästigen, wird das Folgen haben. Und lassen sie die Finger von meinem Geld.

Und an sie: Remus, ich werde bald wieder auftauchen. Also mach dir keine Sorgen mehr um mich. Sag es bitte euch Hermine. Ich weiß das sie vor Sorge fast umkommt. Ausserdem rate ich dir jetzt nicht in den Grimmauldplatz zurück zu kehren, da alle die sich jetzt darin befinden eine unangenehme Überraschung erleben werden. Das war auch schon alles. Passen sie auf sich auf."

Er spürte wie das Schwert von seinem Hals genommen wurde und im nächsten Moment waren sie auch schon verschwunden.

Er rieb sich den Hals und ging wieder aus der Gasse, während er sich fragte wie Dumbledore wohl auf diese Nachricht reagieren würde.

* * *

Festung Darkemian:

In der Halle traf er wieder auf Jessica und Merlin, ausserdem war noch ein Junge dabei, der sich als Kian Miles vorstellte. Er hatte dunkelblonde Haare und braune Augen, die ihn musterten.

Dann fing Merlin auch schon an: "So, vorgestellt habt ihr euch ja nun. Dann kann ich auch beginnen. Zuerst gebt ihr mir bitte eure Zauberstäbe."

Sie gaben ihm alle ihre Zauberstäbe, die er dann einsteckte.

Auf ihre fragenden Blicke antwortete er: "Die braucht ihr nicht. Normalerweise wirken Zauberstäbe so, dass sie die Magie eines Zauberers verstärken. Ihr allerdings habt so viel Magie, dass sie von euren Zauberstäben gedämpft wird. Fazit ist also, wenn ihr es einmal beherrscht, ohne Zauberstab besser zaubern könnt als mit. Wir fangen auch ganz einfach an. Ich gebe jedem von euch eine Feder und ihr versucht sie schweben zu lassen, okay? Ihr müsst all eure Magie in eure Hand leiten. Es ist am Anfang sehr schwer, also müsst ihr viel üben."

Den Rest der Stunde versuchten sie alle was sie eigentlich schon seit Jahren konnten, den Schwebezauber.

Am Ende der Stunde hatten es auch alle geschafft ihre Feder einen halben Meter hoch fliegen zu lassen.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

2. September, Hogwarts, Große Halle

Albus Dumbledore erhob sich und begann zu sprechen: "Schüler und Schülerinnen von Hogwarts! Ich muss euch noch den neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen. Professor Knight!"

Ein junger Mann, Mitte zwanzig, erhob sich lächelnd und verbeugte sich leicht. Er hatte kurze braune Haare und war recht groß, Hermine schätzte ihn auf etwa 1,90 Meter.

In der ganzen Halle konnte man nun leises Murmeln hören und Hermine hörte ein paar Plätze weiter Lavender zu Parvati sagen: "Wusstest du, dass Dumbledore eine Anzeige in den Tagespropheten gesetzt hatte, weil er keinen Lehrer fand? Erst auf diese Anzeige hin hat er wen gefunden und es hat sich auch nur er gemeldet."

Sie runzelte die Stirn und fragte dann Fred: "Dumbledore hat keinen gefunden? Das war doch bisher nur einmal vogekommen, oder?"

"Ja, nur letztes Jahr mit Umbridge. Aber ehrlich gesagt, mich wundert es nicht. Wenn man mal bedenkt was mit den Bisherigen passiert ist."

George fuhr nun fort: "Einer tot, einer ohne Gedächtnis im Mungos, einer in einen Koffer gesperrt und Umbridge ist immer noch im Wald verschollen."

Hermine kicherte.

"Ja das hat sie wirklich verdient, dieser Kröte."

* * *

Festung Darkemian

Ein halbes Jahr war Harry jetzt schon auf der Insel außerhalb der Dimensionen. In dieser Zeit hatte er sich mit Jessica und Kian angefreundet. Besonders mit Jessica verstand er sich sehr gut. Auch mit seinen beiden Mentoren, Seribon und Merlin hatte er sich war die Stimmung in der Festung eher freundschaftlich.

Kian nahm nach knapp zwei Wochen ebenfalls am Schwertkampfunterricht teil. Dort war Harry eindeutig der Beste der drei. Gegen Seribon hatte er weiterhin kaum eine Chance, was allerdings kein Wunder war, da er der beste Schwertkämpfer der gesamten Festung war.

In hoher Magie waren sie alle Drei etwa auf demselben Level. Inzwischen beherrschten sie die stablose Magie recht gut, sie beherrschten den Großteil der schwachen und mittelstarken Zaubern. Nur mit den starken Zaubern hatten sie noch Probleme. Merlin meinte aber, das wenn sie diese gemeistert hätten, wären sie noch lange nicht fertig.

Im Moment war er auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek. Seit er hier war, hatte er den Wert von Büchern kennen gelernt und war ständig in der Bibliothek zu finden. Gleichzeitig trainierte er. Er lief zum Beispiel jeden Morgen dreimal um die Insel.

Als er in die Bibliothek kam, sah er das Jessica ebenfalls da war. Sie war ebenfalls ein Bücherwurm und so setzte er sich zu ihr.

"Hey Jessy."

"Hi Harry."

Und wieder fühlte er ein flattern im Bauch, wie es schon seit einiger Zeit geschah, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war.

"Was hast du denn heute gefunden?", grinste er nun. Immer wenn sie ein gutes Buch gefunden hatte, war sie nicht mehr aus der Bibliothek zu kriegen. So wie jetzt.

"Ein Buch über eine alte Schwertkampftechnik, den Klingentanz. Das ist wirklich interessant. Du musst es auch mal lesen."

Als er 'Schwertkampf' hörte, war er schon neugierig geworden. Er mochte das Schwertkämpfen noch mehr als das Fliegen.

Und sie erklärte ihm: "Es ist wie gesagt eine uralte Technik, die auf Geschwindigkeit setzt und am besten mit Zwillingschwertern funktioniert."

Harry grinste.

"Kann ich mir das Buch mal ausleihen?"

Auch sie grinste jetzt.

"Ja klar, ich will sie sowieso nicht lernen."

Sie sahen sich in die Augen, Grün traf auf Blau, und beide versanken für einen Moment in den Augen des andern.

Dann platzte Kian herein, der rief: "Hey Harry! Merlin will mit dir sprechen."

"Okay, ich komme."

Kurz darauf kam er zu Merlin in eine Art Unterrichtszimmer.

"Ah Harry, gut das du kommst. Ich habe leider ein paar unangenehme Neuigkeiten für dich."

Harry setzte sich und fragte dann: "Was denn Merlin? Ist etwas mit meinen Freunden?"

"Ja, allerdings. Ich habe in letzter Zeit die Entwicklungen in der Zauberwelt beobachtet und ein paar unschöne Dinge über deinen Freund Ron, seine Mutter und Dumbledore herausgefunden."

"Sag es mir einfach, so schlimm kann es nicht sein."

"Nun leider doch, aber wie du willst. Ich fange mit Dumbledore an. Um es kurz zu machen, er hat dir seit dem Ableben deiner Eltern Geld gestohlen."

"WAS?"

"Er hat aus deinem Ausbildungsverlies immer wieder Geld abgehoben unter den Vorwand, dass das Geld für dich sei."

"Er hat mir seit Jahren Geld gestohlen und bei mir ist nie etwas davon angekommen. Dieser...dieser..."

"Bitte beruhige dich Harry, dieses Problem können wir lösen. Ich habe bereits ein Schreiben an Gringotts aufgesetzt, in dem ich die Situation erkläre und das Geld zurück fordere. Du musst eigentlich nur noch zustimmen und unterschreiben. Außerdem habe ich dabei um eine Sperre aller zukünftigen Transaktionen von Dumbledore an deinem Verließ gebeten."

Harry beruhigte sich wieder und nickte.

"Gut, dann machen wir das gleich. Aber hast du nicht gesagt, 'Ausbildungsverlies'? Heißt das, ich habe mehr als eins?"

"Ja, das heißt es. Die Familie Potter hat mehrere Hochsicherheitsverliese mit Geld und anderen Wertgegenständen. Du kannst aber darauf zugreifen wenn du volljährig bist, oder wenn du dich vorzeitig für volljährig erklären lässt."

"Okay, das überlege ich mir wenn ich zurück kehre. Also was ist mit Ron und seiner Mutter?"

"Nun, wie soll ich sagen..."

"Raus damit!"

"Okay, kurz gesagt, er und seine Mutter wurden dafür bezahlt das er sich mit dir anfreundet und dich für Dumbledore manipuliert. Doch jetzt, da du verschwunden bist, bezahlt Dumbledore nichts mehr und es wird deutlich was er wirklich von dir hält, nämlich nichts. Er hält dich für eingebildet, arrogant und egoistisch."

Diesmal regte Harry sich nicht auf, er sank einfach in seinen Stuhl zurück und sah aus, als wollte er es nicht glauben.

"Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass Ron..."

"Ja, leider bin ich mir sicher. Außerdem hat Dumbledore dein Geld benutzt, um sie zu bezahlen."

Ein paar Minuten saßen sie einfach nur da, bis Harry unsicher fragte: "Und Hermine? Was ist mit ihr? Hat sie mich auch verraten?"

"Nein, sie nicht. Nur Ron und Mrs. Weasley. Und soweit ich weiss, hat der Rest der Weasleys keine Ahnung von dem Ganzen. Aber Ron ist anscheinend in Hermine verliebt und sie erwidert diese Gefühle nicht, deswegen bedroht Ron sie nun."

"Was? Er bedroht sie? Das kann jawohl nicht wahr sein!"

"Doch es ist leider wahr, aber du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Die anderen Weasley-Brüder passen auf sie auf."

"Aber was ist in der Schule? Wenn ich nicht bis zum Ende der Ferien zurück kehre, dann ist sie dort auf sich gestellt."

"Nein, da liegst du falsch. Die Zwillinge wollen ihr 7. Jahr nun doch noch abschließen. Also wird sie nicht alleine sein."

Harry atmete erleichtert aus.

"Wenn ich gerade darauf komme, wann werde ich voraussichtlich zurückkehren?"

"Wenn alles gut läuft, müsstest du einige Tage nach Schulbeginn zurückkehren können."

Harry nickte.

"Gut. Danke das du mir gesagt hast was sie getan haben. Ist sonst noch etwas?"

"Ja, wenn du nicht zu spät zum Schwertkampf kommen willst, solltest du rennen."

Er sah auf die Uhr und rannte los.

* * *

September, Hogwarts, Direktorenbüro

Albus Dumbledore überlegte gerade wie er wieder an Potters Verlies kam, als eine Schleiereule am Fenster klopfte.

Nachdem er das Fenster geöffnet und ihr den Brief abgenommen hatte, flog sie auch sofort wieder davon.

Verwundert sah er ihr nach, bevor er sich wieder dem Brief widmete.

Zu seiner Überraschung war der Brief vom Schulbeirat.

_Sehr geehrter Direktor Dumbledore,_

_der Grund warum wir ihnen diesen Brief schicken, ist der, dass sich der verschwundene Mr. Potter bei uns gemeldet hat, da er wünscht weiterhin die Schule zu besuchen und er fürchtete das sie ihm die Teilnahme am Unterrich verwehren könnten. Diese Befürchtung gibt uns zwar zu denken, aber wir werden uns dazu ein anderes Mal äußern._

_Des weiterer teilen wir ihnen mit, dass zwei weitere neue Schüler ihre Schule ab dem 4. September d. J. gemeinsam mit Mr. Potter besuchen werden. Mr. Miles und Ms. Knight werden nach dem Frühstück in ihr Büro kommen, wo sie sie einteilen lassen werden. Sie werden den 6. Jahrgang besuchen und bis zu ihrem Abschlus an der Schule bleiben._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Amos Diggory, Vorsitzender des Schulbeirates von Hogwarts_

Er wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte. Einerseits freute es ihn das Potter wieder aufgetaucht war, er musste unbedingt herausfinden wo er war. Andererseits wollte er die neuen Schüler nicht aufnehmen, da es im Brief eindeutig so klang als wären es Freunde von Potter und er wollte nicht noch mehr Freunde von ihm, die er nicht kontrollieren konnte wie Granger oder Longbottem.

Aber gegen die Entscheidung des Schulbeirates konnte er nichts machen. Also musste er versuchen die beiden Neuen ebenfalls unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen. Oh ja, zwei Schüler zu kontrollieren würde für ihn, den größten Zauberer seit Merlin kein Problem sein.

* * *

4. September, vor den Toren von Hogwarts

Die vier Personen hatten bis auf eine ihre schwarzen Umhänge bereits vorher abgelegt. Sie sahen zum Schloss Hogwarts empor, während sie auf jemanden warteten der sie herein ließ.

Harry wandte sich nun an die vierte Gestalt.

"Seribon, es sind alle für den Fall eines Angriffs bereit, oder?"

Seribon nickte und Harry sagte: "Dann ist ja alles vorbereitet. Du solltest gehen, da kommt wer... Dumbledore so wie es aussieht."

"Okay, wir sehen uns dann in euren Ferien, nehme ich an?"

Harry nickte und er verschwand in einem schwachen Blitz.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

4. September, vor den Toren von Hogwarts

Nachdem Seribon verschwunden war, mussten sie noch etwa drei Minuten warten bis Dumbledore das Tor erreicht hatte.

"Ah Harry! Und sie müssen dann Mr. Miles und Ms. Knight sein, nicht wahr? Kommt doch bitte alle mit in mein Büro. Ich denke es ist einfacher, wenn wir die Einteilung jetzt schon durchführen." Er redete einfach drauf los, während er sein berühmtes Großväterchenlächeln aufgesetzt hatte.

Kurz darauf waren sie auch schon in seinem Büro, wo er sie alle aufforderte sich zu setzen. Bevor er den Hut aus dem Regal nahm und ihn Jessica gab, die ihn auch sofort aufsetzte.

"Oh! Die Bruderschaft der Schwarzen Ritter, hm? Von deiner Sorte hatte ich schon lange keinen mehr hier. Hm, bisher sind fast alle im selben Haus gelandet. Aber du würdest auch nach Ravenclaw passen. Hm, aber es ist eigentlich wie bei Ms. Granger. Du würdest zwar nach Ravenclaw passen, aber noch besser passt du nach GRYFFINDOR!"

Jessica nahm den Hut ab und reichte ihn an Kian weiter, während sie Harry anstrahlte.

"Nochmals die Bruderschaft? Okay, bei dir ist es einfacher. GRYFFINDOR!"

"Da dies nun geklärt ist, würden sie beide bitte den Raum verlassen? Ich würde gerne mit Harry alleine reden."

Nachdem die beiden hinaus gegangen waren, sah Dumbledore Harry ein paar Sekunden an, bevor er sagte: "Ich bin schwer enttäuscht von dir Harry. Wir versuchen dich zu beschützen und du verschwindest einfach. Strafe muss sein, deswegen bleibt das Quidditschverbot bestehen und auch deinen Feuerblitz bekommst du nicht zurück."

"Hören sie, Quidditsch ist mir egal. Aber meinen Feuerblitz dürfen sie nicht einziehen. Ich habe darüber mit dem Ministerium gesprochen und wenn sie ihn mir nicht aushändigen, kann ich völlig legal Anklage gegen sie erheben."

Der alte Mann sah ihn scharf an, bevor er antwortete: "Das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich habe gestern einen Antrag an das Ministerium geschickt, damit ich die Vormundschaft für dich erhalte. Und als dein Vormund darf ich deinen Feuerblitz einziehen und..."

Weiter kam er nicht, da er nun von Harry's Lachen unterbrochen wurde.

"Warum lachst du Harry?"

"Erstens heißt es für sie Mr. Potter oder von mir aus auch Lord. Und wieso ich lache, werde ich ihnen erklären. Ihr Antrag wird auf jeden Fall abgewiesen werden, da ich bereits vorzeitig für volljährig erklärt wurde. Und wie ich ihrem Gesichtsausdruck entnehme, verstehen sie das mit dem 'Lord' nicht. Auch das ist einfach. Ich bin von Sirius als Alleinerbe eingesetzt worden und dazu gehört auch der Titel 'Lord Black'. Des weiteren habe ich durch meine Volljährigkeit auch den Titel 'Lord Potter' erhalten, was sie allerdings wissen müssten, nicht wahr? Sie waren ja bestens über mein Erbe informiert. Wo ich gerade dabei bin, sie werden in den nächsten Tagen einen Brief von Gringotts erhalten. Schließlich will ich mein Geld zurück."

Dumbledore verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Woher in aller Welt wusste Potter davon? Er hatte nur Molly davon erzählt und sie würde sicher nichts verraten, da sie ja dann auch kein Geld mehr bekommen würde.

Er wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Severus herein kam.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn Potter hatte sich schon erhoben und wollte anscheinend gehen.

"Nun Mr. Potter, da sie uns nicht sagen wollen wo sie waren, mussen wir es zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit mit Legilimentik herausfinden. Des weiteren werden sie erneut Oklumentik bei Professor Snape lernen. Severus, würdest du bitte?"

Snape nickte und sagte sofort: "Legilimens!"

Es war seltsam, Severus vor irgendwas zurückschrecken zu sehen.

"Da ist nichts in seinen Gedanken. Ich kann nichts erkenen."

"Wie sie sehen beherrsche ich Oklumentik, womit die Zusatzstunden unnötig wären. Ich möchte sie auch darauf hinweisen, dass das hier gerade illegal war und ich sie, Professor Snape, dafür anzeigen werde. Jetzt wünsche ich ihnen noch einen schönen Tag, denn ich gehe jetzt Frühstücken."

Damit ging er aus dem Büro und ließ zwei völlig verdatterte Professoren zurück.

Jessica und Kian hatten vor der Statue auf ihn gewartet. Nachdem die Statue den Durchgang wieder verschlossen hatte, konnte er sich nicht mehr halten und fing schallend an zu lachen.

Nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, erzählte er seinen Freunden was passiert war und auch sie konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Dann gingen sie zu dritt in Richtung Große Halle, da sie alle Hunger hatten.

"Das wird was. Die werden sicher alle starren. Schließlich bin ich 'verschwunden'."

"Wohl eher geklaut, oder? Seribon kam mitten in der Nacht und nahm dich mit."

Daraufhin mussten sie alle wieder lachen.

Kurz vor der Großen Halle wurden sie von Professor McGonagall eingeholt, die sich sofort an Harry wandte.

"Mr. Potter, ich habe hier noch ihr ZAG Ergebnisse und sie müssen noch die Fächer wählen, an denen sie dieses Jahr teilnehmen wollen."

Stumm nahm Harry den Umschlag entgegen und öffnete ihn.

_ZAG-Ergebnisse von Harry James Potter_

_bestanden mit:_

_O - Ohnegleichen_

_E - Erwartungen übertroffen_

_A - Ausreichend_

_nicht bestanden mit:_

_M - Mies_

_S - Schrecklich_

_T - Troll_

_Zauberkunst - O_

_Zaubertränke - O_

_VgddK - O_

_Verwandlung - E_

_Kräuterkunde - E_

_Geschichte der Zauberei - S_

_Astronomie - M_

_Pflege magischer Geschöpfe - E_

_Wahrsagen - S_

"Ich denke ich wähle Zauberkunst, Verwandlung, Zaubertränke, VgddK, Kräuterkunde und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Die Anderen wähle ich ab."

"In Ordnung Mr. Potter. Und sie beide? Ich habe gestern ihre ZAG Ergebnisse bekommen und sie haben für fast alle Fächer die benötigten Noten."

"Ich denke wir nehmen dieselben Fächer wie Harry, oder Kian?"

"Ich denke schon."

Professor McGonagall sah sie komisch an, sagte aber nichts.

Kurz darauf kamen sie in der Großen Halle an. Natürlich merkten sie, dass sie von immer mehr Schülern angestarrt wurden, doch sie ignorierten es.

Sie schritten den Gryffindortisch entlang, während sich immer mehr Kopfe nach Harry umdrehten und setzten sich zu Hermine, Fred und George.

Sie mussten genau 4 Sekunden warten, bis Hermine rief: "Harry!"

Er grinste sie an.

"Kennst du sonst noch einen Potter?"

Jetzt gab es einiges an Getuschel in der Großen Halle.

"Harry ist wieder da!"

"Potter schon wieder!"

"Harry? Wo?"

Aber am heftigsten war Ron's Reaktion: "Potter! Du wagst es dich hier noch blicken zu lassen? Du Verräter! Verschwinde von unserem Tisch und geh zu deinen neuen Freunden!" Dabei zeigte er auf den Slytherintisch.

Während der inzwischen angekommene Dumbledore gar nichts tat, kam eine wutschnaubende Minerva McGonagall auf Ron zu.

"MR. WEASLEY! WIE KÖNNEN SIE ES WAGEN MR. POTTER SO ETWAS ZU UNTERSTELLEN! 75 PUNKTE ABZUG FÜR GRYFFINDOR UND EINEN MONAT NACHSITZEN BEI MR. FILCH!"

Das saß. Die ganze Halle war angesichts dieses Ausbruchs verstummt.

Ron starrte die Professorin einen Moment an, bevor er sich mit unterdrückter Wut wieder setzte.

Nachdem auch Professor McGonagall sich wieder gesetzt hatte, Harry hatte Ron vollkommen ignoriert, erhob sich Dumbledore wieder.

"Da dies nun geklärt ist, möchte ich zwei neue Schüler vorstellen: Kian Miles und Jessica Knight. Sie wurden bereits nach Gryffindor eingeteilt und ich bitte euch sie freundlich aufzunehmen. Des weiteren ist Mr. Potter wieder aufgetaucht wie ihr sicher bemerkt habt. Auch er wird nun wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen."

Hermine wollte direkt damit beginnen ihn auszufragen, aber mit einem Wink seiner Hand zeigte er ihr das sie noch warten sollte.

Der Rest des Frühstücks ging schnell vorbei und sie machten sich alle auf den Weg in ihre Klassenzimmer.

* * *

Festung Darkemian

Eineinhalb Jahre war Harry nun schon hier und seit einem Jahr schon fühlte er sich immer wohler in Jessicas Nähe. Er ahnte inzwischen was los war, er hatte sich wohl verliebt. Aber das verwirrte ihn völlig. Er kannte dieses Gefühl nicht und so wusste er nicht wie er sich verhalten sollte.

Und nun ging er mal wieder nervös in Richtung Hof zu einer Stunde Schwertkampf, wo er wieder auf Jessica treffen würde.

Was Harry nicht wusste, was ihn aber sicher interessiert hätte, war das Jessica genau dieselben Gedanken hatte. Seit sie ihn das erste Mal sah, bekam sie dieses Gefühl. Und wie bei Harry war sie sich erst später bewusst geworden, was da mit ihr los war.

Und so ging sie genauso nervös wie Harry hinunter in den Hof.

Kian sah belustigt zu den Beiden hinüber. Es war absolut offensichtlich was mit seinen beiden Freunden los war. Jeder der die Beiden öfter sah, hatte es bemerkt. Er, Seribon, Merlin... Das einzige was ihn wunderte war, dass sie selber es nicht bemerkten. Wenn man sie ein wenig beobachtete, merkte man das sie sich immer wieder ansahen und immer den Blick des anderen verpassten. Es fand es gleichzeitig lustig wie sie sich immer verpassten und seltsam, dass sie nicht endlich miteinander redeten.

Er war zwar nicht der Typ Mensch der sich gerne in die Angelegenheiten anderer einmischte, aber in diesem Fall fand er, das es nur zu ihrem Besten war.

Und so nahm er Jessica nach der Stunde beiseite, um mit ihr zu reden.

"Hör mal Jessi, die Blicke die du Harry zuwirfst sind offensichtlich."

Sie sah erschrocken aus.

"Du hast es bemerkt!"

Er lachte kurz auf.

"Jeder hat es bemerkt Jessi. Und mit Harry ist es dasselbe. Die einzigen die nicht gemerkt haben was mit euch beiden los ist, seid ihr selbst. Ich gebe dir einen einfachen Tipp: Rede mit ihm. Es kann nichts Schlimmes passieren, also rede endlich mit ihm."

Sie sah ihn unsicher an.

"Und du bist sicher das..."

"Hör mal, du kannst Seribon oder Merlin oder sonst wen fragen, jeder wird es dir sagen. Es ist mehr als offensichtlich."

Sie nickte zögerlich.

"Okay, wenn du meinst. Dann werde ich mal mit ihm reden."

Harry saß gerade auf dem Sofa und las ein Buch über magische Transportmöglichkeiten, als jemand zögerlich an der Tür klopfte.

Er rief "Herein!" und Jessica kam herein.

"Hi Jessi. Was ist denn los?"

Sie schloss die Tür und setzte sich neben ihn.

"Ich... ich wollte nur mit dir reden Harry."

Er legte sein Buch weg, bevor er fragte.

"Über was denn Jessi?"

Eine nervöse Stille breitete sich kurz aus, bevor Jessica fortfuhr.

"Harry ich... ich mag dich, aber mehr als freundschaftlich und..."

Sie verstummte und sah nervös zu Boden.

"Jess... bei mir ist es dasselbe... auch ich mag dich und..."

Beide saßen nun stumm da und sahen sich in die Augen. Wieder versanken sie in ihnen und kamen sich dabei immer näher.

Sanft legten sich seine Lippen auf ihre und sie küssten sich sanft.

Sie lösten sich voneinander und sahen sich wieder in die Augen.

"Harry, ich glaube ich habe mich in dich verliebt.", hauchte sie sanft und er antwortete: "Und ich mich in dich."


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Kaum das sie aus der Halle waren und in Richtung Kerker gingen, ihre erste Stunde war Zaubertränke, fing Hermine auch schon an Harry mit Fragen zu überhäufen.

"Wo warst du? Wieso bist du so einfach verschwunden? Was hast du gemacht? Wer sind die beiden? Kennt ihr euch? Wieso tauchst du jetzt wieder auf? Was hmpf...!"

Weiter kam sie nicht, da Harry ihr den Mund zuhielt.

"Beruhige dich Hermine. Ich werde es dir schon erzählen, aber nicht jetzt. Hier sind zu viele Mithörer."

Beim letzten Teil blickte er hinter sie, wo man Ron sah der ihnen gefolgt war. Sofort nachdem dieser das gemerkt hatte, drehte er sich um und ging in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

Harry nahm jetzt seine Hand wieder von Hermines Mund und kurz darauf erreichten sie das Klassenzimmer.

Snape rief sie in gewohnter Manier herein und die Vier setzten sich sofort nach ganz hinten.

"Nun ich fange direkt an. Da Mr. Potter uns die letzten Tage nicht mit seiner Anwesenheit beglückte, werde ich jetzt erst einmal testen was er noch weiß, obwohl ich glaube das nicht viel dabei herauskommt. Mr. Potter was sind die Hauptzutaten für den babylonischen Heiltrank?"

"18,5 Gramm pulverisierter Bezoar und 66 Milliliter Feuersalamander-Blut. Aber das wissen sie sicher Professor."

"Wichtigstes Element des Statim-Mortuna-Trankes?"

"Basiliskengift."

"Und des Deus-Heiltrankes?"

"Genau drei Phönixtränen."

Snape sagte nichts, sondern drehte sich um und ließ ein Rezept an der Tafel erscheinen.

"Wie heißt dieser Trank?"

Harry sah sich das Rezept kurz an bevor er antwortete: "Der Trank der lebenden Toten."

"Korrekt.", gab Snape widerwillig zu.

"Nun gut, da sie es anscheinend doch verdient haben in diesem Kurs zu sein, werden sie nun diesen Trank brauen. Die Zutaten sind im Schrank."

Den Rest der Stunde sagte Snape überhaupt nichts wenn er an ihnen vorbei ging, was soviel hieß wie 'In Ordnung'. Und am Ende lieferten sie alle ein Fläschchen mit einem perfekten Trank ab.

Nach der Stunde beeilten sie sich den Kerker zu verlassen, bevor Snape ihnen noch wegen irgend etwas unsinnigem Punkte abzog. Sie kamen allerdings nicht weit, da sie an der nächsten Ecke mit Ron zusammenstießen.

Dieser wandte sich auch sofort an Hermine: "Komm mit Hermine, wir müssen reden."

"Ach und was ist, wenn ich nicht mit dir reden will?"

"Du kommst jetzt mit!", zischte er und packte sie am Arm. Er wollte sie mitziehen.

Er konnte allerdings nur zwei Schritte machen, bevor ihn ein relativ leichter Schlag am Rücken traf. Vor Schmerz zuckte er stark zusammen, so dass Hermine sich aus seinem Griff winden konnte.

Er drehte sich um und erblickte Harry.

Dieser hatte ihn an einer extrem empfindlichen Stelle des Rückens getroffen.

"Potter! Misch dich nicht ein, wenn ich mit Hermine reden will! Klar?"

"Falls du es nicht gemerkt hast Wiesel, Hermine will nicht mit dir reden! Also verschwinde!"

Ron wollte noch etwas erwidern, aber in diesem Moment traten Kian und Jessica mit erhobenen Zauberstäben vor und zeigten Ron so sehr deutlich, wer in der Überzahl war. Und mit einem letzten wütenden Blick in Richtung Hermine verschwand er und Harry wehrte Hermines erneutes aufkommendes Fragen wieder mit einem "Später." ab und sie setzten ihren Weg in Richtung Verwandlung fort.

* * *

Festung Darkemian:

Harry und Jessica waren sehr nervös. Der einfache Grund war, dass sie jetzt hohe Magie hatten und sie ahnten, dass Kian erkennen würde was los war. Es war einfach seine Art. Er war einfach immer aufmerksam, was andere machten.

Sie standen vor der Tür des Unterrichtzimmers für hohe Magie und Jessica griff nach Harry's Hand. Sie sahen sich noch einmal an und traten dann ein.

Merlin und Kian, die schon da waren, sahen sie an und Merlin begann. "Ah, Jessica, Harry, da seid ihr ja! Dann können wir ja..."

Er verstummte, als er sah das die beiden Händchen hielten. Er schwieg einen Moment, bevor er lächelte und sagte: "Nun dann habt ihr es endlich bemerkt, oder? War Kian daran beteiligt?"

Dabei sah er Kian an, der nur grinste.

"Ich glaube, darauf bekomme ich keine Antwort. Gut, dann fangen wir an. Ihr drei beherrscht die stablose Magie inzwischen so gut, dass wir mit der nächsten Stufe beginnen. Stille Magie. Es ist eigentlich wie beim stablosen Zaubern einfach eine Sache der Konzentration. Ihr müsst..."

Wieder wurde er unterbrochen, allerdings war der Grund diesmal eine Stichflamme, in der ein Phönix erschien. Alle drei sahen den Phönix verwundert an. Er sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus und hielt einen kleinen Gegenstand in den Krallen.

"Fawkes!", kam es jetzt vom überraschten Harry.

"Was machst du denn hier?"

Merlin sah Fawkes scharf an, bevor er sagte: "Dieser Phönix, Fawkes, wie du ihn nennst, hat seinen Partnerbund zerstört."

"Wie bitte?"

"Er hat sich von seinem Partner getrennt, von seinem Vertrauten und es gibt nur einen Grund warum Phönixe dies tun. Und zwar wenn ihr Vertrauter es nicht mehr wert ist, sie als Partner zu haben. Wie zum Beispiel bei Dumbledore, wie man hier deutlich erkennt."

"Nicht mehr wert? Du meinst wenn er nicht mehr nur für das Richtige kämpft?"

"Ja genau."

Fawkes stieß nun einen leisen Ruf aus und flatterte zu Harry. Dann ließ er dem völlig verblüfften Harry den Gegenstand in den Schoß fallen und verschwand in einer weiteren Stichflamme.

Dann fragte Harry: "Was hat er mir da gegeben? Es sieht aus wie ein Ei?"

"Es ist ein Ei. Ein Phönix-Ei, Harry. Wie es scheint, hat er es dir anvertraut. Das ist eine große Ehre. Denn Phönix-Eier sind extrem selten.", erklärte Merlin.

"Du solltest gut darauf aufpassen."

"Das werde ich.", antwortete er.

* * *

Hogwarts:

Nach einer halben Stunde Vortrag über die Bedeutung der UTZ-Prürungen, wiederholten sie noch einmal den Stoff des letzten Jahres, bevor sie zum Mittagessen entlassen wurden.

Allerdings wurden sie kurz vor der Halle von jemandem aufgehalten, mit dem sie jetzt nicht gerechnet hatten. Draco Malfoy.

"Potter, ich muss mit dir reden."

"Okay Malfoy, schieße los."

"Unter vier Augen, wenn es geht."

Harry hob eine Augenbraue und musterte Malfoy kritisch.

"Nun gut Malfoy, komm mit."

Harry ging in ein unbenutztes Klassenzimmer und Malfoy folgte ihm. Harry wirkte noch einen Stille- und einen Privatzauber, damit sie ungestört waren und blickte dann erwartungsvoll zu dem Blonden.

"Also, was ist jetzt?"

"Potter ich... ich möchte dich um Hilfe bitten."

"DU willst MICH um Hilfe bitten?"

"Ja, ich weiß nicht wen ich sonst noch fragen soll."

"Hm, mal überlegen. Wie wäre es mit Voldemort? Oder deinem ach so tollen Vater? Ja, ich weiß das er nicht mehr in Askaban sitzt."

"Er ist entkommen?"

"Massenausbruch. Wieso überrascht dich das?"

"Ich wusste nichts davon. Wegen meiner Mutter möchte ich dich um Hilfe bitten, Potter. Voldemort hat meine Mutter gefangen genommen!"

Harry schwieg jetzt überrascht.

"Er hat sie gefangen genommen, weil ich nicht richtig gehorcht habe. Mein Vater hat mich zu einem Todessertreffen mitgeschleift, kurz bevor er eingesperrt wurde, weil er meinte ich sollte endlich das Dunkle Mal empfangen. Ich wollte das eigentlich nie! Ich wollte nie diesem Wahnsinnigen dienen."

"Wie kommst du eigentlich auf die Idee, dass ich dir helfen kann?"

Malfoy lächelte spöttisch.

"Also bitte Potter, ich habe dich am Bahnhof erkannt."

"Wie? Mein Gesicht konnte man nicht sehen, dafür ist gesorgt."

"Ich bin ein Halbvampir Potter. Mein Vater ist einer."

"Geschärfte Sinne... Du hast mich gerochen!"

"Alle mit denen ich öfter zu tun habe, erkenne ich so. Ich habe dich erkannt und es war mehr als nur deutlich, dass du zu dieser Bruderschaft gehörst. Außerdem war ich bei dem Kampf in der Winkelgasse als versteckter Beobachter dabei. Sie haben mich nicht bemerkt und deshalb..."

"Doch, Seribon hat dich bemerkt. Aber wir wollten eh, das es jemand merkt und es Voldemort meldet."

"Wie hat er mich entdeckt? Ich hatte noch nicht einmal Todesserroben an."

"Er hatte einen Vampir und dann das Dunkle Mal bemerkt. Er wusste nicht das du es bist. Er bemerkte nur DAS jemand da war, aber nicht WER."

"Ich nehme an, du wirst mir nicht sagen wer er ist, oder?"

"Nein, das werde ich nicht. Aber jetzt wieder zum eigentlichen Thema. Du willst also das ich, beziehungsweise wir dir helfen deine Mutter zu retten? Und das soll ich glauben?"

"Ich kann sonst etwas dafür tun! Ich kann für euch spionieren oder... Ach egal, nur bitte hilf mir! Von mir aus kannst du mir Veritaserum geben oder Legilimenktik benutzen, um herauszufinden das es keine Falle ist. Aber bitte helft mir!"

"Du gibst mir die Erlaubnis? Okay, dann runter mit den Schilden."

"Du beherrschst Legilimentik? Okay, fang an."

Jetzt war Harry wirklich überrascht. Er hatte nicht erwartet das Malfoy zustimmen würde.

Er machte es kurz und fing sofort an. Nach nur fünf Minuten hatte er was er wollte und zog sich wieder aus seinem Geist zurück.

"Okay Malfoy, ich glaube dir. Wo ist deine Mutter?"

"Ähm... Riddle Manor."

"Das kenne ich. Wachen?"

"30-35 normale Todesser und die Ausbrecher sind dort."

"Lestrange?"

"Normal ja, wieso?"

"Eine offene Rechnung. In einigen Tagen ist sie wieder frei, wenn es klappt."

"Danke Potter."

"Informationen Malfoy."

Er nickte.

"Das geht in Ordnung. Wenn meine Mutter wieder frei ist."

"Nichts nachdem. Wenn sie wieder frei ist, wird er dich verdächtigen. Also kannst du dann nicht mehr zurück."

"Und wo sollen wir wohnen?"

"Oh, das ist kein Problem. Ich habe kürzlich ein Haus 'erworben'. Dort könnt ihr wohnen. Du sagst uns einfach alles was du über Voldemort weißt, sobald sie wieder frei ist."

"Okay, abgemacht."

Er hielt Harry seine Hand hin und dieser schlug ein.

* * *

Festung Darkemian

Es war jetzt einen Monat her, seit Fawkes Harry das Phönix-Ei gebracht hatte. Er hatte es in seinem Zimmer neben den Kamin gelegt, da es laut Merlin viel Wärme brauchte, aber nicht im Feuer sein durfte. Und in diesem einen Monat hatte er viel Zeit mit Jessica verbracht, so auch jetzt wieder.

Sie waren gerade wieder in einem Kuss versunken, als sie ein leises aber deutliches Knacken vom Kamin hörten.

"Harry?"

"Das Ei!"

Sie stürzten vor den Kamin und sahen sich das Ei an. Es hatte schon deutliche Risse!

"Ein Phönix schlüpft. Harry, das ist etwas was nur etwa alle 100 Jahre passiert!"

"Ja, ich weiß."

Es dauerte noch etwa fünf Minuten bis die Schale dann komplett auseinander fiel und vor ihnen saß ein kleiner Phönix. Er war dunkelblau und hatte silberne Schweiffedern.

Er sang eine leise Note und flatterte dann auf Harrys Schulter. Dann kniff er ihm leicht in den Hals und Harry spürte eine Präsenz in seinem Geist. Schnell versuchte er Oklumentik einzusetzen. Er hatte es von Merlin gelernt, aber dann hörte er eine leise Stimme in seinem Geist.

#Nein! Ich tu dir nichts.#

Geschockt sah Harry auf den kleinen Phönix auf seiner Schulter.

"Bist du das?"

#Ja. Ich habe mich an dich gebunden, so kann ich nun per Telepathie mit dir sprechen.#

Harry konzentrierte sich und versuchte es.

#Kannst du mich verstehen?#

#Ja, siehst du? So schwer ist das nicht.#

#Hm. Wie heißt du eigentlich? Oder hast du keinen Namen?#

#Nein, noch habe ich keinen Namen.#

#Soll ich dir einen geben?#

#Ich wollte dich gerade darum bitten.#

Harry dachte einen Moment nach und fragte dann:#Was hältst du von Flame?#

#Flame? Okay, dann ist mein Name Flame.#

Harry lächelte.

"Und wie heißt er?", wollte Jessica jetzt wissen.

"Flame. Ich habe ihm den Namen vorgeschlagen und er gefällt ihm."

"Jetzt hast du einen Phönix als Partner. Na das wird lustig, wenn du zurück kehrst. Dem großen Dumbledore fliegt sein Phönix weg und seine 'Waffe' " Sie schnaubte " hat plötzlich einen neugeborenen Phönix als Partner."

Harry lachte.

"Ja, da werden sicher einige Leute ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche schauen."

Nun lachten sie beide als sie sich vorstellten, was Dumbledore wohl für ein Gesicht machen würde.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Hogwarts, Büro des Schulleiters

Dumbledore ging gerade einige Dokumente durch, als er ein leises Klopfen vom Fenster her hörte. Schnell ging er hinüber und ließ die schwarze Eule herein.

'Nanu? Eine Gringottseule?'

_RÄUMUNGSAUFFORDERUNG !_

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Dumbledore,_

_wir teilen Ihnen hiermit mit, dass sie das Haus "Grimmmauldplatz Nr.12" bis heute Nacht, 0 Uhr, zu räumen haben, da sich bei uns der rechtliche Erbe des Hauses gemeldet hat und dieses einfordert._

_Sollten Sie das Haus bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht geräumt haben, werden Sie hinaus geworfen und alle ihr Besitztümer innerhalb des Hauses gehen auf den neuen Besitzer über._

_Hochachtungvoll_

_Rorksor_

_Direktor von Gringotts England_

'Das sind leere Drohungen! Diese Viecher werden es nicht wagen mich aus dem Haus zu werfen,' dachte er sich und arbeitete weiter.

* * *

00:03 Uhr

Er wollte gerade die Arbeit für heute beenden, als er eine Stimme aus dem Kamin hörte.

"Albus!"

"Moody! Was ist los?"

"Wir wurden aus dem Haus geworfen! Mitten in der Nacht flogen wir alle einfach hinaus auf die Straße. Nur unsere Zauberstäbe und ein Teil unserer Kleidung ist noch aus dem Haus geflogen."

Zum Glück war das Direktorenbüro mit Stillezaubern belegt. Ansonsten hätte der nun folgende Wutschrei von Albus Dumbledore sicher das ganze Schloss geweckt.

FLASHBACK ENDE


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Es war Freitagabend. Sie saßen im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und wollten gerade Hausaufgaben machen. Allerdings konnte sich Hermine immer weniger zurück halten, Harry mit Fragen zu überhäufen. Allerdings sollte sie auch an diesem Abend keine Gelegenheit dazu bekommen.

In diesem Moment kam Kian herein, der noch einmal in der Bibliothek war, um ein Buch zu holen. Allerdings hatte er nun keines dabei, sondern rannte aufgeregt auf die anderen Beiden zu.

Er wirkte noch schnell einen Stillezauber und fing dann schnell an zu erzählen.

"Kommt, wir müssen sofort los!"

"Was ist los? Ein Angriff?"

Er nickte und fuhr schnell fort:

"Die Winkelgasse wird angegriffen."

Sofort sprangen die Zwei auf.

"Also sofort los! Wegen Dumbels... da dürften ein paar schlafende Ilusionen reichen."

Sie löschten den Stillezauber und sagten ihren Freunden, dass sie sich lieber schon mal hinlegten. Da sie nicht gesehen hatten wie aufgeregt Kian herein kam, kam ihnen das auch nicht weiter komisch vor und sie wünschten ihnen eine gute Nacht.

In ihren Schlafsälen zogen sie sich schnell ihre schwarzen Umhänge an und wirkten jeweils eine Illusion, die sie schlafend zeigte, bevor sie mit einem schwachen Blitzen verschwanden.

Sie tauchten am Tor der Winkelgasse auf, wo sie als erstes zwei Todesser schockten, die anscheinend aufpassen sollten.

In der ganzen Winkelgasse verteilt standen Auroren und Todesser in vielen einzelnen Kämpfen, in denen die Auroren fast immer in der Unterzahl waren.

Harry wandte sich an seine Freunde und fragte fast gelangweilt: "Schwert oder Magie?"

"Beides!"

Dann wandten sich alle Drei wieder den Todessern zu und zogen ihre Schwerter.

"Jeder wer Hilfe braucht, ruft."

Dann rannten sie gleichzeitig los und Harry rief sofort: "Serpensortia pluriens!" Woraufhin 4 Anakondas erschienen, denen er auf Parsel knapp befahl: §Tötet die Todesser!§

Er war inzwischen bei der ersten Gruppe angekommen, bei der er sofort am Auror vorbei rannte, den ersten Todesser köpfte und dem Zweiten eins seiner Schwerter ins Herz stieß, bevor sie reagierten und ihn mit Flüchen bewarfen.

Es waren jetzt nur noch Zwei, die ihn allerdings mit einer Unmenge von Flüchen bewarfen und er musste mehr als einmal dem Todesfluch ausweichen, bevor es ihm reichte und er sie mit einem "Cedidre!" in die Luft sprengte.

Bei der nächsten Gruppe, diesmal Zwei gegen Fünf, hielt er sich gar nicht lange auf, sondern sprengte auch sie einfach weg.

Jetzt hatten die Todesser allerdings alle gemerkt, dass es nicht mehr so einfach ging und er wurde von 14 Todessern eingekreist, die ihn jetzt von allen Seiten mit Flüchen eindeckten.

Aber auch das störte ihn nicht wirklich, da er nun mit einem "Preunda!" eine sich ringförmig ausbreitende Schockwelle auslöste, die seine Gegner von den Füssen rissen, welche nun von seinen zwei übrigen Schlangen getötet oder von ihm geschockt wurden.

Jetzt hörte er ein Knurren hinter sich und wirbelte herum.

"Oh, einer unserer Schwarzkutten. Da wird sich unser Lord aber freuen."

Hinter ihm stand ein unrasierter haariger Mann mit krallenähnlichen Fingernägeln und leicht gelben Augen.

"Greyback! Wie nett das sie auch vorbei schauen. Dann habe ich einen Todesser mehr auf meinem Konto. Pulsus!" Das war ein Zauber der eine Schockwelle auslöste, die alles was vor ihm war weg drückte, so auch Greyback der gegen eine Wand schlug, sich aber sofort wieder aufrappelte.

"Oh, ihr habt echt was drauf. Endlich mal wieder eine Herausforderung."

Dann feuerte er eine Welle von Schnittflüchen ab, von denen er den meisten ausweichen konnte und die anderen mit einem Schild abblockte.

Jetzt allerdings musste er mehreren Todesflüchen ausweichen, worauf er mit einem weiteren Pulsus antwortete, der das ohnehin schon fast zerstörte Haus hinter Greyback zum Einsturz brachte. Der wiederum konnte sich nur mit einem Sprung in Sicherheit bringen. Dadurch war er aber kurz ohne Deckung, was Harry ausnutzte und ihn mit einer Welle Schnittflüche beschoss, von denen ihn zwei in die Brust und einer am Bein traf.

Schwer atmend und Blut spuckend stand Greyback wieder auf, aber Harry reichte es jetzt. 'Schade das ich darauf zurückgreifen muss,' dachte er noch bevor er zischte: "Neurotoxia!" Woraufhin sich ein schwarz-grüner Strahl aus seiner Hand löste, der Greyback in den Magen traf, der zusammenklappte und nach wenigen Sekunden aufhörte zu atmen.

Das bemerkte er allerdings schon gar nicht mehr, da er sich schon wieder den Todessern zugewandt hatte und gerade Tonks rettete, die sonst innerhalb von einer halben Minute erledigt gewesen wäre.

Kurze Zeit später sahen die Todesser allerdings ein das sie verloren hatten und flüchteten. Jedoch konnte man 12 Todesser festnehmen und 46 weitere waren tot. Die Drei hatten sich gerade wieder getroffen, als sie fast von einem Schocker getroffen wurden.

Sofort hatten alle wieder ihre Schwerter in den Händen und gingen in Angriffsstellung.

Jetzt waren sie nicht mehr von Todessern umstellt, sondern von Auroren.

Ein junger blonder Auror trat vor und sagte: "Hiermit verhafte ich sie wegen Mordes, Mitgliedschaft in einer aufrührerischen Sekte und Behinderung einer staatlichen Aktion. Sie werden..."

"SIE wollen uns ernsthaft verhaften? Wir retten hier ihren Arsch und das ist der Dank dafür? Na dann lassen wir sie das nächste Mal verlieren. Ach und glauben sie echt, dass sie gegen uns eine Chance haben?"

"Sie sind hier die Verbrecher und sie haben zu schweigen, sonst..."

"Sonst was? Ich sagte sie haben keine Chance. Preunda!"

Damit sprengten sie den Ring aus Auroren, bevor sie wieder in einem Aufblitzen verschwanden.

"Was wollen sie jetzt machen?", fragte ein Auror den Blonden.

"Na was wohl? Fahndung. Stellt sie auf die gleiche Stufe wie Todesser."

* * *

Hogwarts, Jungenschlafsaal:

Harry und Kian tauchten auf und sahen sich sofort einer wütenden Hermine gegenüber.

"Ich will SOFORT eine Erklärung!"

* * *

Festung Darkemian:

Inzwischen waren schon wieder fünf Monate vergangen und im Unterricht machten sie immer schneller Fortschritte.

Im Schwertkampf hatte Harry inzwischen schon mehrmals ein unentschieden gegen Seribon erreicht und vor kurzem hatten sie damit begonnen, in ihren Kämpfen auch Magie einzusetzen, was gar nicht so einfach war.

Im Moment waren sie wieder auf dem Weg zu Merlin, der sie wie immer freundlich begrüßte und dann sofort begann: "Also, in den letzten Monaten haben wir ja der stablosen Magie die stille hinzu gefügt, was ihr inzwischen sehr gut beherrscht. Als erstes möchte ich euch heute etwas demonstrieren."

Mit diesen Worten zog er ihre Zauberstäbe aus der Tasche, die sie seit zwei Jahren nicht einmal gesehen hatten.

"Benutzt sie. Versucht mich zu schocken."

Sie sahen ihn irritiert an, aber dann rief Kian: "Stupor!"

Es passierte überhaupt nichts.

Nachdem er es nochmals versucht hatte, gab Merlin ein leises Lachen von sich und erklärte dann: "Nun eure Magie ist es inzwischen gewohnt ohne Zauberstab auszukommen. Sie kommt mit diesen Stöckchen nicht mehr klar. Bevor ich fortfahre: Harry, ich nehme an das du nach Hogwarts zurück willst?"

"Ja, ich denke schon."

"Gut, das dachte ich mir. Aber jetzt kommt die eigentliche Frage. Kian und Jessica, wollt ihr ihn begleiten?"

"Natürlich!"

"Auf jeden Fall."

"Auch das habe ich erwartet. Aufgrund eures Wissenshungers wisst ihr eh schon fast so viel wie Schüler bei der Abschlussprüfung und wenn ihr dann dorthin geht, wisst ihr wahrscheinlich mehr als die meisten Lehrer, wenn das so weiter geht."

Daraufhin mussten die Drei grinsen, da sie sich tatsächlich ständig in der Bibliothek vergruben.

"Gut, dann kommen wir wieder auf unser Problem zurück. Kurz gesagt, es ist viel zu auffällig wenn ihr stablos zaubert, da ich der Letzte war von dem man wusste, dass er es kann. Nun die Lösung ist eigentlich recht einfach erklärt, aber es ist relativ schwer es anzuwenden. Ihr müsst nämlich die Magie nicht in eurer Handfläche oder in euren Fingern konzentrieren wie ihr es bisher gemacht habt, sondern an der Spitze eures Zauberstabes. Wie gesagt es hört sich einfach an, aber es ist sehr schwierig, da euer Zauberstab nicht zu eurem Körper gehört. Aber eigentlich ist es nur eine Sache der Übung. Habt ihr das soweit verstanden?"

Nachdem die Drei genickt hatten, machte er sofort weiter.

"Okay, dann möchte ich das ihr diese Technik bis zum Umfallen trainiert. Denn es ist wirklich wichtig das niemand weiß das ihr das Ganze beherrscht. Außerdem will ich euch heute etwas zeigen was euch einen gewaltigen Vorteil bringt, aber auch sehr kompliziert ist. Das erschaffen von neuen Zaubern."

* * *

Hogwarts, Jungenschlafsaal

"Also? Was ist jetzt? Ich sehe es schon an den Umhängen. Ihr gehört zur Bruderschaft. Aber ich will jetzt endlich wissen was hier los ist!"

"Das wollten wir dir ja eigentlich vorhin unten erklären Hermine," begann Harry während er den Umhang wieder weg packte. "Aber dann kam der Angriff dazwischen."

"Was für ein Angriff?"

"Kian, holst du eben Jess?"

Kian nickte und verschwand, nur um ein paar Sekunden später mit Jessica an derselben Stelle wieder aufzutauchen. Diese setzte sich auch sofort neben Harry auf sein Bett und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss.

"Ihr seid ein Paar?", kam es von der verblüften Hermine.

"Ja, schon seit dreieinhalb Jahren."

"Seit drei... Okay, Harry James Potter du erklärst mir JETZT SOFORT was passiert ist!"

"Ja Hermine, fahr mal wieder runter. Ich erzähle dir ja alles. Also ganz von vorne und in der Kurzfassung. Im Sommer wurde ich direkt in der ersten Nacht von Seribon, einem meiner späteren Lehrer aus dem Ligusterweg geholt und nach Darkemian gebracht. Darkemian ist eine Festung die außerhalb der Dimensionen liegt, weswegen dort zum Beispiel die Zeit anders vergeht und man altert nicht. Dort ist das Hauptquartier der Bruderschaft der Schwarzen Ritter, von der du ja anscheinend schon weißt und ihr Ausbildungszentrum. Dort wurde ich von Seribon im Schwertkampf und von... naja sagen wir jemand Bekanntem in, nun er nannte es hohe Magie, unterrichtet. Ich würde es zwar anders nennen aber okay, das erkläre ich ein anderes Mal. Dort habe ich auch von Fawkes ein 'Geschenk' bekommen und Jess und Kian kennen gelernt. Nach 5 Jahren waren wir dann mehr als nur vollständig ausgebildet und wurden zu vollwertigen Mitgliedern der Bruderschaft oder wie in meinem Fall sogar zu einem der Führer."

"Okay es ist zwar verwirrend, aber ich glaube ich habe es verstanden. Also du warst 5 Jahre weg, das heißt die Zeit vergeht dort dreißig mal so schnell, oder? Und in dieser Zeit hast du nur gelernt?"

"Ja, das klingt jetzt vielleicht komisch. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich mehr weiß als du. Und außerdem habe ich etwas gefunden, das mir noch besser gefällt als das fliegen."

"Und das wäre?"

"Der Schwertkampf."

"Schwertkampf?"

"Ja, schließlich kämpfen Ritter mit Schwerter. Oder?"

"Und wieso seid ihr dann hier, wenn ihr hier eh nichts mehr lernt?"

"Nun wir sind hier um... naja , aufzupassen und den alten Mann zu ärgern. Wir wollen doch immerhin das Voldemort verschwindet, oder? Und wenn sein Hauptziel, also Hogwarts, durch meine Anwesenheit noch interessanter wird, dann greift er hier sicher irgendwann an."

"Und wie willst du ihn besiegen?"

"So wie ich es heute mit den Todessern gemacht habe. Mit meinen Schwertern und selbstentwickelten und deshalb unbekannten Flüchen."

"Du hast also wirklich gerade gekämpft?"

"Jup. 46 Todesser weniger und Greyback war gar nicht so stark."

Das war es. Hermine's Kopf meldete Überlastung und schaltete sich ab. Sie fiel in Ohnmacht.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

In der Großen Halle saßen sie gerade am Frühstück, als wie jeden Morgen die Posteulen kamen und somit auch der Tagesprophet für Hermine.

_TODESSERANGRIFF AUF DIE WINKELGASSE_

_Gestern Abend wurde die weltberühmte Winkelgasse von mehreren Todessern angegriffen. Die sofort herbeigerufenen Auroren konnten nichts gegen sie unternehmen, da sie stark in der Überzahl waren. Kurz bevor die Auroren den Befehl zum Rückzug erhalten sollten, tauchten Drei ebenfalls in Schwarz gekleidete Personen auf, die sofort sowohl die Auroren als auch die Todesser angiffen. Während sich die Auroren jedoch zur Wehr setzen konnten, wurden die Todesser mit grausamer Präzision niedergemetzelt. Die Gestalten wandten auch mehrere anscheinend selbst erschaffene Flüche an, was an sich schon eine Straftat ist, da alle neu erschaffenen Flüche beim Ministerium gemeldet werden müssen, wobei gleichzeitig ein Gegenfluch angegeben werden muss. Als die Auroren sie dann nach dem Rückzug der Todesser festnehmen wollten, griffen sie diese mit einem eben jener eigenen Flüche an und flüchteten. Sie wurden nun vom Ministerium zur Fahndung heraus gegeben und auf dieselbe Stufe wie Todesser gestellt. Was bedeutet, dass man sie ohne Angst vor rechtlichen Folgen haben zu müssen, töten darf. Der Minister weist darauf hin, dass sie extrem gefährlich sind und man sich ihnen mit entsprechender Vorsicht nähern sollte._

_Rita Kimmkorn_

Nachdem Hermine zu Ende vorgelesen hatte, herrschte erst einmal Schweigen bei den Vieren.

Dann flüsterte Hermine: "Habt... habt ihr wirklich...?"

"Nein, das haben wir nicht. Wir haben nur die Todesser bekämpft. Aber ja, wir haben eigene Flüche benutzt. Aber es war nötig."

"Und was ist mit 'grausamer Präzision'?"

"Nun ich denke, man könnte es so nennen. Denn wir kämpfen nach der 'First-Strike'-Taktik. Schalte den Gegner aus, bevor er dich ausschaltet."

"Aber ist das nicht grausam?"

"Etwas, aber es muss sein. Wenn man alle einfach nur gefangen nimmt, dann nützt das auch nichts. Da sie einfach wieder aus Askaban befreit werden und dann war der ganze Aufwand umsonst. Man kann natürlich nicht alle töten, aber vor allem beim inneren Zirkel ist es notwendig."

"Ich verstehe es zwar immer noch nicht wirklich, aber ich akzeptiere es... glaube ich. Hey, was ist das?"

Sie las sich einen weiteren Artikel durch, bevor sie Harry anstarrte.

"Du hast Professor Snape angezeigt?"

Harry grinste.

"Ja, wieso denn nicht? Er hat mich ohne Grund, ohne begründeten Verdacht auf Straftaten und ohne richterliche Genehmigung mit Legilimentik angegriffen."

"Aber er ist ein Professor!"

"Und auch nur ein Mensch. Selbst als Dumbledores Schoßhund muss er sich an die Gesetze halten. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass einige Gesetze Schwachsinn sind."

"Aber..."

"Nichts aber Hermine. Es ist so. Und da ich den Titel 'Lord' trage, wird mein Fall natürlich bevorzugt behandelt."

Hermine schwieg nun.

"Und außerdem müssen wir jetzt zu VgddK, oder?"

"Na gut, gehen wir."

* * *

Festung Darkemian

Wie immer kamen sie zu dritt in Merlins Unterrichtszimmer an und wie immer war Merlin schon da und wartete. Allerdings war das Zimmer diesmal ungewöhnlich, in das sie nun hinein gingen. Es war nicht mehr das ziemlich normale Klassenzimmer, sondern ein großen Raum, in dem ein großer Glaskasten stand, der fast den ganzen Platz verbrauchte.

"Ah, gut das ihr da seid. Ich mach es kurz. Da ihr innerhalb des letzten halben Jahres mehr als genug an der scheinbaren Zauberstabmagie gearbeitet habt und sie mittlerweile beherrscht, werden wir heute eine Art Eignungstest machen um herauszufinden, ob ihr zum stärksten Zweig der hohen Magie fähig seid. Dazu werdet ihr hier in diesem besonders gesichertem Glaskasten, jeder einzeln, gegen einen besonderen Gegner kämpfen. Und das nur mit Magie! Ihr dürft keine Schwerter mit hinein nehmen."

Sie nickten und Jessica und Kian wurden vor die Tür geschickt, da sie nicht sehen durften was Harry tat.

Dieser ging auch direkt in den Kasten und Merlin meinte nur noch: "Sei nicht zu überrascht. Das was du jetzt siehst, hast du noch nie gesehen."

Und dann erschien vor Harry auf dem Boden ein Pentagramm, das von zwei Kreisen eingeschlossen war, während Merlin für ihn unverständliche Worte murmelte. Als nächstes leuchtete das Pentagramm auf und in seinem Inneren erschien ein zwei Meter großes, menschenähnliches Etwas. Na ja, menschenähnlich bis auf die rote Haut und die vier muskelbepackten Arme.

"Das Harry ist ein Dämon. Dämonen werden in 20 Stufen eingeteilt. Von den Stärksten auf Stufe eins bis zu den Schwächsten auf Stufe 20. Nun ja, schwach ist immer relativ. Aber das hier ist ein Daremin. Es ist ein Dämon der Stufe 19 und somit nicht zu stark. Deine Aufgabe ist es nicht ihn zu töten, sondern ihn so weg zu sperren, dass er dir nicht mehr antun kann. Und keine Sorge, wenn es zu hart wird, schreite ich ein. Hast du alles verstanden?"

Harry nickte nur. Er sollte gegen einen Dämonen kämpfen! Er hatte sie schon einige Male in Büchern gefunden, aber es war nie etwas ausführliches. Immer nur das sie deutlich stärker sind als Menschen.

"Okay Harry, dann fangt an."

Und wie der Dämon anfing. Er stürmte sofort auf Harry zu und dieser konnte sich nur durch einen Hechtsprung zur Seite in Sicherheit bringen. Aber der Daremin griff sofort erneut an und er schickte ihm eine Salve Schocker entgegen, die jedoch alle einfach abprallten.

"Scheiße! Was ist das denn jetzt?", fluchte er während er sich mit einem Sprung vor einem Schlag rettete.

Als nächstes versuchte er Schneidezauber, diese waren jedoch genauso holte das Monstrum aus und diesmal wurde er von dem Schlag in die Seite getroffen und flog gegen eine der Wände.

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen rappelte er sich wieder auf und machte ein paar Schritte nach vorne, nur um im nächsten Moment von einem Schlag in den Magen getroffen zu werden, woraufhin er wieder zusammensackte.

Der Dämon stapfte jetzt langsam auf ihn zu und Merlin machte sich bereit einzuschreiten. Das Monster war nur noch zwei Meter entfernt, als ihm plötzlich ein Wort einfiel. Er wusste nicht woher es kam oder was es bedeutete, aber er streckte seine Hand aus und rief: "Includere!" Woraufhin zwei ineinander liegende Kreise den Dämon einschlossen, der sich jetzt nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Merlin lächelte und wollte gerade herein kommen, da fielen ihm zwei weitere Worte ein die er auch direkt rief: "Inculus exilium!" Nachdem er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, bildete sich jetzt innerhalb der Kreise ein Pentagramm und von den lila leuchtenden Linien schlug nun schwarzes Feuer empor. Es loderte immer höher, bis es den ganzen Dämon verdeckte und dann in sich zusammen fiel und der Dämon verschwand mit ihm und dem Pentagramm.

"Harry! Geht es dir gut?"

Er bekam nur ein leichtes Stöhnen als Antwort und zog sofort ein kleines Fläschchen mit der Aufschrift *Deus-Heiltrank* hervor, von welchem er Harry ein paar Tropfen einflößte.

Der Trank wirkte sofort und wenige Sekunden später antwortete Harry: "Also gegen das Vieh kämpfe ich sicher nicht nochmals ohne Schwerter. Was war das für ein Zauber, den ich da eingesetzt habe?"

"Das war Beschwörungsmagie Harry. Das ist der wesentliche Teil der hohen Magie. Sie wird deswegen eher Dämonenmagie genannt. Aber mit der ausführlichen Erklärung warten wir, bis deine Freunde die Prüfung gemacht haben. Okay? Du musst nämlich wissen, dass die Fähigkeit diese Magie einzusetzen angeboren ist und erst durch so einen Test geweckt werden muss, damit man sie erlernen kann."

Harry nickte.

"Okay, dann hole ich mal Jessica rein. Aber merke dir: Du darfst ihr nicht sagen was los ist."

Nachdem Harry erneut genickt hatte, ließ er Jessica und nach ihr Kian herein und beide bestanden die Prüfung.

Dann fing Merlin auch schon mit dem erklären an: "Ich habe euch ja bereits gesagt, dass es 20 Stufen bei Dämonen gibt, die ihre Stärke anzeigen. Diese 20 Stufen werden noch einmal in drei Klassen unterteilt. Allgemein wird gesagt, dass die Stufen 1-5 die 'Einzigartigen' sind. Sie sind die Stärksten und gleichzeitig, wie der Name schon sagt, sind sie einzigartig. In jeder anderen Klasse gibt es mindesten Zwei, die genau gleich sind. Also derselbe Dämon. Aber hier eben nicht. Jeder sieht anders aus, hat andere Fähigkeiten, ein anderes Aussehen, einen anderen Namen und so weiter.

Die nächste Klasse sind dann die 'Generäle'. Sie gehen von Stufe 6 bis 10. Man nennt sie so, da man früher und selten auch noch heute, große Dämonenarmeen zusammengestellt hat und sie dann tatsächlich wie Generäle gewirkt haben. Die Dämonen der untersten Klasse haben dazu nicht genug Grips. Sie können Befehle befolgen, aber mehr nicht. Die Generäle hingegen haben so viel Verstand, dass sie eigenständig denken und somit auch Entscheidungen treffen können. Die Einzigartigen hingegen haben jeder eine eigene Persönlichkeit, wie bei Menschen.

Die letzte Klasse geht von der Stufe 11 bis zur Stufe 20 und man nennt sie Soldaten, was wieder auf die Zeit zurückzuführen ist, in der man Armeen gebildet hat. Sie waren auch nur das, einfache Fußsoldaten, die jedem Befehl befolgten. Natürlich nur wenn man sie richtig beschworen hatte, womit ich auf das nächste Thema komme. Die Risiken.

Sicher, Dämonen sind überaus mächtig. Aber sie mögen es überhaupt nicht, wenn man sie beschwört. Aber durch die Beschwörung werden ihnen sozusagen Regeln auferlegt, die sie nicht brechen können. Allerdings werden diese durch Runen und Symbole im Beschwörungspentagramm festgelegt. Und ist bei diesem auch nur ein Strich falsch, sind sie ungültig und der Dämon kann unter Umständen fliehen. Aber er wird euch wahrscheinlich vorher töten, wodurch er wieder gebannt wäre und verschwinden würde. Eine Ausnahme dieser Regel jedoch bilden Dämonen, die sich an euch gebunden haben. Es gibt nämlich ein schwieriges Ritual, welches den einen Dämonen ruft, der perfekt zu euch passt. Er bindet sich dann an euch und ist sozusagen euer dämonischer Partner. Außerdem..."

Merlin erklärte ihnen noch viele weitere Dinge und am nächsten Tag wurde aus hoher Magie Dämonenmagie.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

Der Rest des Tages verlief ereignislos und dann war es auch schon Samstag. Harry, Jessica und Kian hatten endlich genug Zeit, um Narcissa Malfoy zu befreien. Sie hatten sich kurz mit Seribon, welcher sich aufs Schlossgelände geschlichen hatte, besprochen und waren einstimmig dazu gekommen das 30-35 Todesser nicht viel waren und sie deshalb auch gleich einen Angriff starten konnten. Es war eindeutig nicht Voldemorts Hauptquartier und wurde wahrscheinlich nur als Versteck für die Ausbrecher und Gefangen genutzt.

Sie standen mit 20 Leuten in einem kleinen Wäldchen direkt neben dem Riddle-Haus und Seribon gab letzte Anweisungen, während Harry, seine beiden Freunde und zwei Bannbrecher der Bruderschaft an den Schutzschilden arbeiteten. Wenige Minuten später waren sie gefallen, aber anscheinend hatten sie einen Alarmzauber übersehen. Denn jetzt kamen fast 60 Todesser aus dem Gebäude und sahen sich suchend und mit gezückten Zauberstäben um. Unter ihnen erkannte man Lucius Malfoy, Walden McNair und Bellatrix Lestrange.

Seribon trat an Harry heran und flüsterte: "Das sind fast doppelt so viele wie angenommen. Machen wir trotzdem weiter?"

Harry nickte.

"Keiner von ihnen ist im Nahkampf ausgebildet. Also wie geplant: Ihr greift sie an und wir drei holen die Gefangenen raus. Ich mache den ersten Schlag und dann übernehmt ihr!"

Er schlich sich an den Waldrand, so dass er in der Reichweite von etwa zehn Todessern war, die ihn allerdings noch nicht bemerkt hatten.

Er leitete seine Magie in seine Fingerspitzen und flüsterte: "Copus Fulgis!" Woraufhin Blitze aus seinen Fingern brachen, die neun Todesser erwischten, die zuckend zu Boden sanken. Er hatte nicht viel Magie in den Zauber gelegt, so dass sie von dem Strom nur ohnmächtig wurden.

Nur Sekundenbruchteile später rannten die Anderen aus dem Wald und griffen die überraschten Todesser an. Diese fingen sich jedoch schnell wieder und begannen ein Kreuzfeuer aus Flüchen.

Harry, Jessica und Kian, welche noch kurz gewartet hatten, rannten jetzt hin und wieder einen Todesser ausschaltend, auf das Haus zu.

Kurz vor der Tür wurden sie jedoch von drei Todessern aufgehalten, die sich ihnen in den Weg stellten.

"Lestrange!", knurrte Harry.

Sie gackerte los: "Bin ich sogar bei euch Spinnern berühmt?"

"So kann man das wohl nennen, eine traurige Berühmtheit."

"Schade. Aber der Dunkle Lord hat uns neues Spielzeug gegeben. Schaut mal her!", erwiderte Lestrange und pfiff zweimal kurz.

Wenige Sekunden später kamen 20 Daremin um die Ecke gerannt.

"Das sind Dämonen! Sie sind gegen Magie resistent, also könnt ihr..."

Weiter kam sie nicht, da Harry anfing zu lachen.

"Warum lachst du? Ihr werdet gleich sterben und du lachst!", kam es vom verwirrten Malfoy.

"Nun das ist leicht erklärt Malfoy. Schaut ihr doch auch mal!"

Und bevor auch nur einer reagieren konnte, ratterten die drei simultan eine Formel runter und wenige Sekunden waren vor jedem der drei jeweils drei Beschwörungspentagramme und in jedem erschien eine werwolfähnliche Kreatur, die jedoch schwarzes Fell und grün glühende Augen hatte.

"Das sind Chavvi! Stufe 15. Ihr könnt also einpacken! Greift die Daremin an!"

Damit hatten die Todesser nicht gerechnet und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sahen sie, wie die Chavvi ihre Dämonen innerhalb von weniger als fünf Minuten zerfetzten.

Dann entließen die drei die Dämonen mit einer schnellen Formel wieder und gingen jetzt selber in Angriffsstellung.

Auch die Todesser erwachten jetzt aus ihrer Starre und hoben ihre Zauberstäbe.

"Das werdet ihr bereuen!", zischte Lestrange an Harry gewandt und schleuderte im selben Moment einen Todesfluch auf ihn, welchem er mit einem schnellen Schritt zur Seite auswich.

Harry konterte mit einer Reihe schwächerer Explosionszauber, welche sie mit einem Schild abblockte.

Dieser hielt jedoch nicht lange, da Harry ihn mit einem starken Sprengfluch zerstörte, was sie nach hinten gegen die Wand schleuderte.

Sie rappelte sich auf und sagte: "Ihr seid wirklich gut. Wo kann man euch anwerben? Ich bin sicher, der Lord interessiert sich für euch."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wir sind nicht käuflich. Wir kämpfen immer für das was richtig ist. Und das seid ihr nicht!"

"Ach, und das Ministerium ist es oder was?"

Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

"Nein, ist es nicht. Das werden wir nach euch ausmisten. Aber jetzt machen wir doch erstmal weiter."

"Du hast recht. Jetzt wirst du nämlich sterben!"

Damit warf sie eine ganze Reihe von Todesflüchen auf ihn, denen er allen auswich und mit einigen Sprengflüchen beantwortete, die ordentlich Staub aufwirbelten, so dass sie nichts mehr sehen konnte.

"Wo bist du, du Feigling!", schrie sie und warf Schnittflüche in alle Richtungen.

Dann dachte sie kurz nach und wirkte einen Windzauber, welcher den Staub fort blies.

Jetzt sah sie sich allerdings von knapp 200 Harry's umstellt.

"Was zum...Illusionen! Du bist gut Kleiner, aber das wird dir nichts nützen."

Sie warf einige Explosionszauber in die Menge, was einige Illusionen vernichtete. Aber es waren noch mehr als genug übrig, welche jetzt wild und ohne Ziel um sie herum liefen, so dass sie nicht mehr richtig zielen konnte und nur noch Wenige erwischte.

Dann spürte sie einen fürchterlichen Schmerz im Rücken und dann im Herz. Fassungslos sah sie nach unten und sah ein Schwert aus ihrer Brust ragen.

"Du warst ein guter Gegner, aber leider auf der falschen Seite. Copus Fulgis!"

Das war das letzte was sie hörte, bevor Millionen Volt durch ihren Körper liefen und sie starb.

Harry zog sein Schwert aus ihrem Körper und wandte sich nach rechts, wo gerade Kian sein Schwert aus den toten Körper von McNair zog und dann nach links, wo sich Malfoy gerade per Apparation vor einem ansonsten tödlichen Schwertstreich von Jessica rettete.

"Ach Mist!"

"Komm schon Silver, den kriegen wir auch noch. Aber jetzt sind erst einmal die Gefangenen wichtiger."

"Ja ja Phönix. Es ist nur so, dass mir bisher keiner entkommen ist."

"Mensch Silver, jedem ist schon mal wer entkommen. Auch mir und Wolf. Also los jetzt."

Während sie als Mitglieder der Bruderschaft auftraten hatten sie Decknamen, damit man sie nicht erkannte.

Jetzt rannten sie allerdings erst einmal ins Haus und schockten, nachdem sie rein kamen, erst mal die beiden Todesser die Wache standen.

Nachdem sie diese gefesselt hatten, durchsuchte Harry den Geist des einen nach dem Aufenthaltsort von Narcissa Malfoy.

"Keller. Zellentrakt."

Sofort rannten sie weiter. Auf dem weiteren Weg mussten sie noch mehrere Todesser schocken, bis sie zur Kellertreppe kamen. Diese war jedoch schwer gesichert und sie hatten nicht viel Zeit.

Nach einem zweiten Analysezauber fanden sie jedoch heraus das die Tür schwer gesichert war, die Wand darum herum jedoch nicht. Nach zwei Explosionszaubern gab sie schon nach und die Tür fiel nach hinten auf die Treppe.

Sie rannten weiter und standen kurz darauf vor einer Tür, vor der zwei weitere Wachen standen. Auch diese wurden sofort geschockt und gefesselt.

Sie sprengten auch diese Tür und standen jetzt in einem Gang, welcher rechts und links von dutzenden Zellen gesäumt war.

Schnell gingen sie die Zellen entlang und warfen jedem der noch lebte einen Portschlüssel zu, welcher sie in ihr Lager bringen, aber gleichzeitig schocken würde.

In der letzten Zelle fanden sie auch endlich die, die sie suchten. Mit einem Handwink öffnete Harry die Zelle und sie gingen hinein. In einer Ecke zusammengesunken, saß sie. Mit zerrissenem Kleid und offensichtlich auch gefoltert.

Schwach hob sie den Kopf.

"Wer...wer sind sie?" Ihre Stimme zitterte und war kurz davor zu brechen.

Harry kniete sich sofort vor ihr hin.

"Wir sind von der Bruderschaft der Schwarzen Ritter. Ich denke, sie müssten von uns gehört haben. Wir sind hier, um sie und alle anderen Gefangenen hier raus zu holen. Wolf komm mal. Du bist doch unser Heiler."

Kian kam auch sofort nach vorne und wirkte einen Analysezauber.

"Mrs. Malfoy, ich werde sie jetzt in einen tiefen Schlaf versetzen. Sie werden dann nichts mehr fühlen und wenn sie aufwachen, ist auch ihr Sohn da."

"Dra...Draco?"

"Ja genau. Er hat uns gebeten, sie zu befreien."

Sie nickte noch schwach und dann wirkte Kian den Schlafzauber.

"Können wir sie mitnehmen Wolf?"

"Ich denke schon, aber ich muss mit. Wenn sie ankommt, müssen wir sie sofort heilen."

Harry nickte und gab Kian dann einen Portschlüssel, welchen er Narcissa in die Hand drückte, bevor er mit ihr verschwand.

"Los Silver. Wir gehen noch einmal hoch und schauen, ob wir noch helfen können."

Auf dem Weg nahmen sie alle geschockten Todesser in einen Schwebezauber, die Toten ließen sie einfach liegen.

Oben angekommen, sahen sie das die Kämpfe bereits aufgehört hatten. Alle verbliebenden Todesser waren geflüchtet oder hatten aufgegeben und wurden gerade geschockt.

"Seribon!", rief Harry als eben jener auf sie zu kam.

"Und wie ist es gelaufen?"

"Ein Toter, zwei Schwer- und sechs Leichtverletzte bei uns. 23 Tote bei den Todessern, 24 sind geflohen und die restlichen 26 haben wir gefangen genommen. Die schicken wir direkt nach Blackjail, oder?"

"Ja, da gehören die auch hin."

Blackjail war das Gefängnis der Bruderschaft und lag 50 Meter unter der Festung Darkemian in härtestem Granit. Eine Flucht war vollkommen ausgeschlossen.

"Erledigst du den Rest?"

"Ja, geht nur."

Und mit dem üblichen Blitzen verschwanden sie.

* * *

Festung Darkemian:

Ein weiteres halbes Jahr war vergangen und wieder standen sie bei Merlin im Zimmer, der gerade wieder begann.

"So, heute fassen wir mal zusammen was ihr im letzten halben Jahr gelernt habt und dann sage ich euch, was ihr nun lernt. Also, ihr habt euch immer weiter hoch gekämpft in den Stufen und und habt jeder schon einen Dämon der Stufe 17 beschworen, was für diese kurze Zeit schon erstaunlich viel ist. Des weiteren habt ihr verschiedenen Pentagramme, Symbole und Runen gelernt, auch wenn das noch lange nicht alle waren.

Und des weiteren habt ihr anscheinend etwas in der Bibliothek gefunden . Ich dachte ich kenne sie auswendig, aber ihr meint ich kenne dieses Buch nicht, oder?"

"Nun, du kennst es ganz sicher Merlin.", fing Harry an,"Aber du konntest es nicht lesen."

"Ah! Du meinst doch..."

"Ja, ich meine die Parselbücher. Ich habe ein interessantes Ritual gefunden, mit dem man Geister rufen kann. Aber nicht die normalen Geister, sondern diese können kämpfen. Aber der Beschreibung nach wäre diese Beschwörung über der Stufe 1 auf der Skala der Dämonen und extrem kräftezehrend."

"Hm, das klingt in der Tat sehr interessant. Aber ich möchte nicht das ihr es probiert, verstanden? Frühstens wenn ihr eure Ausbildung abgeschlossen habt und auch nur dann, wenn ihr euch sicher seid das ihr es könnt und nur in absoluten Notfällen. Verstanden?"

Die drei nickten nur und nahmen sich still vor, die Anweisungen des Rituals zu übersetzen und auswendig zu lernen.

"So und jetzt zu dem ,was wir in der nächsten Zeit machen werden: Zuerst werde ich euch das Teleportieren beibringen. Ihr könnt es mit dem Apparieren vergleichen, nur das ihr damit Apparationsschilde ignorieren könnt und außerdem ist es die einzige Möglichkeit von Darkemian weg zu kommen und hierher zu kommen. Danach werden wir das Ritual eures persönlichen Dämons oder Partners vorbereiten."


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

Harry und Jessica kamen im völlig leeren Schlafsaal der Jungen an und legten sofort ihre Umhänge ab. Sie küssten sich kurz, bevor Harry die Karte der Rumtreiber hervor zog und das Passwort nannte. Nach kurzem suchen fanden sie Draco Malfoy's Punkt beim Quidditchfeld.

Sie gingen sofort los und erreichten nach fünf Minuten das Schlossportal. Als sie hinaus gingen und in Richtung Stadion blickten, sahen sie sieben grün-silberne Schemen herumfliegen.

"Na toll. Die haben Training."

"Ach komm schon Harry, so eilig ist es auch nicht."

Kurz darauf kamen sie beim Stadion an und gingen zu den Tribünen. Allerdings hatten sie nicht lange ihre Ruhe. Ein Treiber der Slytherins hatte sie entdeckt und offensichtlich als Gryffindors erkannt, was der in ihre Richtung geschleuderte Klatscher bewies.

Da sie aber beide noch standen, retteten sie sich mit Hechtsprüngen zur Seite. Das darauf folgende Splittern machte jetzt aber auch den Rest des Teams auf die unerwünschten Besucher aufmerksam.

Während die anderen sie beschimpften und meinten sie sollten verschwinden, flog Malfoy zu ihnen heran und zischte: "Was habt ihr hier zu suchen? Auch wenn du nicht mehr in der Mannschaft bist, sehen dich die anderen alles andere als gerne hier."

Harry hob eine Augenbraue.

"Du nicht?"

"Mir ist es egal, aber warum seid ihr hier?"

Harry sah ihn scharf an.

"Die Abmachung. Unser Teil ist erfüllt."

Malfoy riss überrascht die Augen auf und seine Kinnlade sank herunter.

"Wie? Ihr ward gerade mal eine Stunde weg, oder?"

"Wir sind direkt nach dem Frühstück weg, also ja das kommt ungefähr hin. Kommst du jetzt oder willst du deine Mutter nicht sehen?" Am Ende hatte Harry begonnen zu grinsen.

"Fünf Minuten. Vor dem Stadion.", sagte Malfoy noch bevor er erst zu seinem Kapitän und dann zu den Umkleidekabinen raste.

Und tatsächlich kam fünf Minuten später ein leicht keuchender Draco Malfoy mit schief sitzendem Umhang vor dem Stadion auf sie zu.

"Wo ist sie?"

"In unserem Lager. Wir bringen dich hin, aber von hier aus geht das nicht. Gehen wir in ein leeres Klassenzimmer."

Auf dem Weg wurden sie allerdings mal wieder von Ron aufgehalten.

Er trat aus einer Nische hervor und stellte sich ihnen in den Weg.

"Also wirklich Potter. Ich habe gedacht man könnte nicht noch tiefer sinken, aber du hast es eindeutig geschafft. Malfoy! Obwohl, er ist ein Slytherin. Also passt er eigentlich zu dir und deinen Freunden von Spinnern. Ist das eigentlich deine Freundin? Die kleine Hure hier..."

Ron hatte die Grenze überschritten. Harry war jetzt richtig sauer und machte seiner Wut sofort Luft.

Er schleuderte Ron mit einem seiner Druckzauber gegen die Wand, wo er mit einem hässlichen Krachen aufschlug. Aber er hatte noch nicht genug. Wutschnaubend schickte er Blitze hinterher, die den schon ohnmächtigen Ron zuckend und leicht qualmend zurück ließen.

Und er hätte auch noch weiter gemacht, wenn ihn nicht Jessica an der Schulter gepackt, mit sanfter Gewalt herum gedreht und wieder geküsst hätte.

"Beruhige dich Harry! Ein toter Ron ist nicht gerade das, was wir brauchen."

Malfoy hatte sich an die Wand zurückgezogen und beobachtete die Szene leicht geschockt.

"Du hast ja recht Jess, aber wenn dieses miese Schwein dich..."

"Es ist egal. Also komm jetzt. Wir müssen ihn immer noch zu seiner Mutter bringen, oder?"

Harry nickte und wandte sich an Malfoy.

"Kommst du? Wir gehen weiter."

"Und was ist mit Wiesel? Wenn er aufwacht und das herum erzählt, fliegst du von der Schule!"

"Du hast recht. Warte..."

Er murmelte einige schnelle Sprüche und wandte sich dann wieder an die Anderen.

"Er kann sich an nichts mehr erinnern und kann niemandem was sagen, da er nicht weiß was hier passiert ist. Aber jetzt los!"

Sie betraten den nächst besten Raum, eine Abstellkammer. Harry packte Malfoy am Arm und gemeinsam verschwanden sie mit dem Blitzen.

* * *

Festung Darkemian

Zwei Monate hatten sie an den Vorbereitungen für das Ritual gearbeitet, nachdem sie einen Monat gebraucht hatten um das Teleportieren zu erlernen.

Jetzt stand Harry in einem Teil des, mit einem Durchmesser von 3 Meter, ziemlich großen Pentagramms und ließ sich die Formel noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen, während sein Blick durch den Raum schweifte. Bis auf ihn war nur Merlin anwesend, welcher in einem speziellen Schutzpentagramm stand. Damit ihm bei der Beschwörung nichts geschehen konnte und er notfalls eingreifen konnte.

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und leitete dann seine Magie durch seine Hände in das bisher schwarz daliegende Pentagramm, welches jetzt allerdings in einem dunklen Lila leuchtete.

Langsam und deutlich begann er die lateinische Formel, die eben jenen Dämon rief, welcher perfekt zu ihm passte.

Mehrere Minuten lang sprach er die Formel, welche in seinem Gehirn wie eingebrannt war. Dann begann der eigentliche Teil und dunkelrote Flammen, in welchen man eine Spur schwarz erkennen konnte, schlugen aus den Pentagramm nach oben bis zur Decke und tauchten den Raum in ein gespenstisches Licht.

Fast eine Minute lang loderten die Flammen bis sie dann zusammenfielen und nur noch wenige Zentimeter hoch waren.

Hinter ihnen stand ein etwa 1,85 Meter großer Mann in einer leichten schwarzen Rüstung, ohne Helm, mit schwarz gefiederten Flügeln auf dem Rücken und zwei Schwertern. Er hatte stechend grüne Augen und kurz geschnittene Haare. Bis auf die Flügel sah er eigentlich nicht sehr dämonisch aus.

Mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck blickte er sich kurz im Raum um und sah dann auf Harry.

"Harry Potter?", fragte er mit tiefer, ernster Stimme.

"Ja."

Er kniete sich auf sein linkes Knie und senkte seinen Kopf vor Harry.

"Mein Name ist Vastorius. Ich wurde das letzte Mal vor fast 5.000 Jahren gerufen und erst jetzt gibt es wieder jemanden, der meiner würdig ist. Wenn du es wünschst, werde ich dir zur Seite stehen und dir helfen, wo auch immer ich kann."

Harry hatte von Merlin erfahren wie es ablaufen würde und wusste deswegen was er jetzt machen musste. Es gab zwei Möglichkeiten. Man konnte dem Dämonen jetzt einfach in seine Dienste nehmen und ihn sofort herum kommandieren. Oder, und das gefiel Harry wesentlich besser, man konnte ihn freundlich behandeln und ihn wirklich als Partner und Unterstützer gewinnen.

"Sieh mich an."

Vastorius hob seinen Kopf und blickte Harry direkt ins Gesicht.

"Wenn du mir helfen willst und mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen willst, dann erhebe dich Vastorius als mein Freund und Partner."

Die Formulierung war bereits uralt, aber keiner hatte sich die Mühe gemacht sie mal neu zu verfassen.

Der Dämon erhob sich nun und trat auf Harry zu. Zwischen ihnen erschien ein kleines rundes goldenes Amulett mit einer schwarzen Perle in der Mitte. Es war an einer dünnen goldenen Kette befestigt, welches der Dämon in die Hand nahm.

"Wenn du dieses Amulett anlegst, sind wir Partner bis du mich entlässt oder einer von uns stirbt."

Harry nickte und nahm ihm das Amulett aus der Hand und legte es sich um. Die Perle leuchtete kurz auf und auch er glühte kurz auf.

Dann neigte Vastorius noch kurz seinen Kopf, bevor er sich in schwarzem Nebel auflöste, der im Amulett, seiner Ruhezone, verschwand.

Das Ritual war beendet und Harry sackte erschöpft zusammen. Er ließ sich nach hinten fallen und landete auf einem Stuhl, den Merlin erschaffen hatte.

"Merlin, ist das normal das mache Dämonen so... naja, normal aussehen?"

Der alte Zauberer nickte.

"Ja. Bei den Partner-Dämonen kommt es oft vor das Dämonen wie normale Geschöpfe aussehen. Menschen, Drachen, Vögel... Es gibt unzählige Möglichkeiten."

#Das hätte ich dir auch sagen können.#

Harry zuckte kurz zusammen, bevor er sich erinnerte das dies normal war.

#Stimmt Vastor, aber ich muss mich, glaube ich, erst noch an dich gewöhnen.#

Er hörte noch ein leises Lachen, bevor er sich wieder Merlin zuwandte.

"Jetzt ist Jess dran, oder? Kann ich zuschauen?"

"Natürlich."

Mit einem Wink beschwor er ein weiteres Schutzpentagramm, in welches sich Harry stellte.

Leicht nervös trat sie in den Raum und sah sofort Harry, welcher wie Merlin in einem Pentagramm stand und sie anlächelte. Sie sah ein kleines goldenes Amulett an seinem Hals aufblitzen und lächelte ebenfalls. Er hatte es also geschafft.

Sie trat in die Mitte des Pentagramms und schnitt sich kurz mit einem Dolch, welchen sie am Gürtel trug, in den Finger. Sie setzte einen Tropfen in die Mitte des Pentagramms und stellte sich dann auf ihre Position.

Wie Harry vor ihr leitete sie ihre Magie in das Pentagramm und sprach die Formel.

Bei ihr schlugen die hellblauen Flammen mit einer weißen Spur ebenfalls bis an die Decke.

Aber als bei ihr die Flammen wieder zusammenfielen, sah sie sich einem chinesischen Drachen gegenüber. Na ja, bis auf die untypischen Flügel war es jedenfalls einer. Er war bis auf die Flügel vollkommen weiß. Die Flügel hatten die Farbe eines sehr hellen Blau´s. Seine oder ihre Schuppen waren sehr klein, so dass es fast so aussah, als hätte er gar keine.

Er blickte Jessica mit seinen eisblauen Augen direkt an und sprach dann allerdings mit einer eindeutig weiblichen Stimme.

"Jessica Knight?"

"Ja."

Auch sie neigte den Kopf:

"Mein Name ist Jarena. Das letzte Mal wurde ich vor genau 2.500 Jahren gerufen. Wenn ich dir zur Seite stehen soll, so sage es mir und ich werde es tun."

Es lief genau wie bei Harry's Beschwörung. Nur erhielt sie ein silbernes Amulett mit einer strahlend weißen Perle, in welches Jarena als weißer Nebel verschwand.

Auch sie sackte danach zusammen, wurde allerdings von Harry aufgefangen und auf den Stuhl gesetzt. Auch sie erholte sich schnell wieder und dann war Kian an der Reihe.

Bei ihm erschien nach grauen Flammen ein gut drei Meter hoher Golem aus Granit, welcher sich als Cemal vorstellte und in einer grauen Perle an einem silbernen Amulett verschwand.

Danach hielten sie alle nicht mehr lange aus und schafften es nur noch in ihren Zimmern aufs Bett zu fallen. Wobei Harry und Jessica nicht merkten, dass sie beide in Harry's Zimmer waren und aneinander gekuschelt einschliefen.

* * *

Irgendwo in England, Lager der Bruderschaft

Das Lager war eine Ansammlung von etwa 20 Zelten, welche alle magisch vergrößert waren, die sich um ein Großraumzelt gruppierten, in dessen Inneren zwei Etagen Zellen und zwei Etagen Krankenhaus waren.

Harry und Jessica hatten bei ihrer Ankunft ihre Umhänge beschworen, welche sie jetzt wieder trugen.

Inzwischen waren sie vor einem kleinen Korridor mit dem Schild 'Fremdpatienten' über der Tür angekommen, in welchem sie vor der Tür von Narcissa Malfoys Zimmer standen.

"Hör zu Malfoy. Deine Mutter wurde gefoltert und wird zur Zeit noch von Kian untersucht. Also halte dich zurück."

Dann betraten sie das Zimmer, in welchem die ehemalige Black auf dem einzigen Bett lag. Kian wirkte gerade noch einen letzten Analysezauber und trat nun vom Bett zurück und signalisierte Malfoy, dass er näher kommen konnte. Das tat dieser auch und sah auf seine schlafende Mutter, welche schon wieder relativ gesund aussah, wenn man von ihrer Blässe absah.

"Wann wacht sie auf?"

"In einigen ist mit deinem Teil? Was weißt du?"

"Nun ich habe ein Gespräch des Dunklen Lords mit seiner Schlange belauscht. Er spricht nie in Parsel zu ihr, deshalb konnte ich die Hälfte verstehen. Er sprach davon, dass seine neue Armee immer weiter wächst und das er fast alles für ein Ritual zusammen habe. Er will eines durchführen, welches seine Kraft um fast das Doppelte steigert! Und mit der Armee, damit meint er Dämonen. Er hat sie uns einmal vorgeführt."

"Das hilft schon."

"Danke nochmal Potter, dass du..."

Harry unterbrach ihn, indem er ihm seine Hand hin hielt und meinte: "Harry."

Draco sah in verwundert an. Sein Erzfeind bot ihm hier gerade das an, was er eigentlich von Anfang an wollte. Freudschaft. Und deswegen lächelte er und schlug ein.

"Draco."

Sie wurden von einem leisen Stöhnen aus Richtung des Betts gestört und drehten sich um.

Narcissa Malfoy wachte auf und im nächsten Moment hing ihr Sohn an ihrem Hals.


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

Eine weitere Woche war vergangen und die meisten hatten sich, nach dem anfänglichen Schock, daran gewöhnt, dass Draco Malfoy jetzt anscheinend ein Freund von Harry Potter war. Besonders Ron hatte sich aufgeregt, als Draco das erste Mal am Gryffindortisch saß. Aber laut den Schulregeln war das bei häuserübergreifenden Freundschaften durchaus erlaubt, so dass er wieder einmal eine Woche bei McGonagall nachsitzen durfte und Gryffindor weitere 20 Punkte weniger hatte.

Ihr Leistungen hatten alle Lehrer beeindruckt, obwohl die Schule erst vor knapp zwei Wochen wieder begonnen hatte.

Ron hatte Hermine noch einige Male im Gang aufgelauert. Da sie aber nie alleine war, hatte er meist nur blöde Kommentare von sich gegeben und sich dann wieder verzogen.

Auch im Moment waren sie wieder zu fünft unterwegs. Sie hatten Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.

Während die Slytherins anscheinend nicht wussten wie sie sie behandeln sollten und sie deswegen ignorierten, begegneten ihnen die meisten Gryffindors mit offener Feindschaft. Sie ignorierten die Drei allerdings jetzt aus Gewohnheit und warteten bis Hagrid den Unterricht begann.

"So Leute. Eigentlich sollten wir jetzt Phönixe durchnehmen, aber leider können wir nur die Theorie machen, da Professor Dumbledore sagt das Fawkes dieses Jahr nicht kann."

Harry meldete sich.

"Ja Harry?"

"Ähm, dieser Phönix würde dir helfen denke ich.", meinte er und zeigte dann in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes, über welchem ein mitternachtsblauer Phönix auf sie zuflog.

Allen außer Harry und seinen beiden Freunden, welche um die Wette grinsten, stand der Mund offen. Während sie auf den Phönix starrten, welcher genau auf Harry zuflog und auf seinem Arm landete. Harry hatte in der Zeit einen ledernen Armschutz erscheinen lassen, der ihn vor Flame's Krallen schützte.

Harry streichelte Flame in aller Ruhe über den Kopf, während ihn die ganze Klasse anstarrte.

"Was denn? Ich verstehe ja wenn ihr noch nie einen Phönix gesehen habt, aber deswegen müsst ihr doch nicht gleich so starren!", sagte Harry während sich Jessica und Kian bemühten nicht los zu lachen.

"Äh Harry?", fing Draco an. "Ich glaube, wir sind alle geschockt das du einen Phönix hast!"

Im nächsten Moment legte Ron los: "Das geht doch nicht, dass so ein verdammter Schwarzmagier wie Potter einen Phönix hat! Der hat den doch sicher mit einem Verwechslungsfluch oder dem Imperius bele..."

"JETZT IST ABER GUT RON!", regte sich Hagrid auf. "Man kann Phönixe weder mit dem Imperius noch mit irgendwelchen anderen täuschenden Zaubern belegen! Nicht einmal Du-weisst-schon-wer oder Professor Dumbledore könnten das!"

Ron sah zwar immer noch wütend aus, aber die Angst vor einer weiteren Strafe hielt ihn davon ab, noch etwas zu sagen.

"Gut. Da wir jetzt anscheinend einen Phönix haben der uns hilft, können wir ja anfangen. Harry da er ja offensichtlich dein Partner ist, könntest du uns vielleicht die Fähigkeiten eines Phönix erklären?"

Harry nickte.

"Also zuerst können seine Tränen nahezu jede Verletzung heilen. Wenn sie sterben, werden sie aus ihrer Asche wiedergeboren und wenn man sich an seinen Schwanzfedern fest hält, können sie auch riesige Lasten tragen oder sogar mit Personen teleportieren."

"Könntest du uns das kurz zeigen?"

Harry antwortete nicht, sondern hielt sich einfach an Flame's Schwanzfedern fest und dieser flog sofort einige Meter hoch. Er flog so leicht, als ob Harry nichts wiegen würde und in etwa 10 Metern Höhe verschwanden sie in einem Feuerball und tauchten wieder dort auf, wo Harry vorher stand.

"So gut?"

"Perfekt Harry, danke. Kannst du uns auch noch sagen, wie sie im Kampf helfen können?"

"Da ihr Feuer der Sonne gleich kommt, können sie Vampire spielend vernichten und Dementoren mit Leichtigkeit verscheuchen. Des weiteren können sie Inferis verbrennen und sind auch gegen einige lichtempfindliche Dämonen effektiv."

"Sehr gut Harry. Das mit Dämonen wissen nicht viele, woher weisst du das?"

"Also ehrlich. Glaubst du, ich hätte einen Phönix als Partner und informiere mich nicht über sie?"

"Stimmt auch wieder. 15 Punkte für Gryffindor. Als nächstes..."

Den Rest der Stunde erzählte Hagrid alles was man über die Geschichte von Phönixen wusste und auch die Besonderheiten wie die Seltenheit von jungen Phönixen. Harry aber unterhielt sich gelangweilt mit Flame.

* * *

Festung Darkemian:

Viereinhalb Jahre war Harry bereits hier und heute schloss Merlin den Unterricht endgültig ab, indem sie die am häufigsten benutzten Dämonen durchgingen.

Sie hatten gerade die Chavvi erklärt bekommen und wandten sich jetzt den nächsten Dämonen zu, einem knapp 1,70 Meter großen schwebenden Schild mit einem Auge in der Mitte, welches aus Diamant zu sein schien.

"Das ist ein Ragimo. Sie sind einfache Dämonen der Stufe 12 und wie man sehen kann, ausschließlich Verteidiger. Von vorne sind sie praktisch unzerstörbar, aber von hinten kann man sie mit einem Schlag erledigen.

Dann gibt es noch die einfachen Minotauren. Man kennt sie sicher aus Legenden, aber sie sind nun mal Dämonen. Sie sind auf der Stufe 9 und nicht zu verachten. Sie kämpfen mit Äxten und sind gegen Zaubermagie komplett immun. Allerdings sind sie auch komplett unfähig selber Magie auszuüben.

Und es gibt noch mehr Sagengestalten, welche eigentlich Dämonen sind. Zum Beispiel sind Cerberuse Dämonen der Stufe 8. Oder die Hydra! Ein sehr gefährlicher Dämon der Stufe 3.

Auch ägyptische Götter sind meist Dämonen."

Mit einem Wink und einer gemurmelten Formel beschwor er einen Mann in einer leichten Rüstung mit einem Adlerkopf, der einen Speer in der einen und einen Schild in der anderen Hand hielt.

"Aenem. Schwache Dämonen der Stufe 19, aber sehr leicht zu beschwören. Weshalb man bei ihnen sagt: 'Quantität statt Qualität'. Und in großen Massen können sie durchaus gefährlich sein."

Mit einem Wink ließ er den Aenem wieder verschwinden und murmelte eine weitere Formel. Diesmal erschien ein etwa ein Meter großes Männchen mit fledermausartigen Flügeln, welches in Flammen stand.

"Ein Imp. Ein kleiner Feuerdämon der Stufe 17, welcher alles anzündet was im Weg steht."

So ging das noch eine ganze Weile weiter und insgesamt zeigte er ihnen 40 für sie neue Dämonen und am Ende gab er jedem von ihnen ein Verzeichnis aller bekannter Dämonen, welches ein 2.000 Seiten-Wälzer war! Allerdings hatte er einen Suchzauber eingefügt, so dass man auf der ersten Seite angeben konnte was für einen Dämonen man suchte und bekam dann die Seitenzahl.

* * *

Hogsmead:

Es vergingen einige Wochen sehr ruhig und inzwischen war es fast Halloween und der erste Ausflug nach Hogsmead stand an. Dumbledore hatte zwar versucht Harry zu verbieten ins Dorf zu gehen mit der Begründung: "Zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit!" Aber dieser hatte ihn freundlich darauf hingewiesen, dass das gegen die Schulregeln war und er sich an den Schulrat wenden würde in dem er, als Lord Black, auch einen Sitz und obendrein viel Einfluss hatte. Nach dieser Ansage vor der ganzen Halle hatte er ihm zähneknirschend gestattet, ins Dorf zu gehen.

Und genau dort waren sie jetzt. Harry, Jessica und Kian gingen gerade in Richtung Drei Besen, alleine da Hermine mit Draco ins Dorf gegangen waren, da die Zwei sich seltsamerweise sehr gut verstanden. Sie betraten den wie immer vollen Schankraum und Harry und Jessica setzten sich, während Kian Getränke holen ging.

Kian war noch nicht mit den Getränken zurück, als Harry auch schon eine verhasste Stimme hörte.

"Oh Mr. Potter! Würden sie mir ein paar Fragen beantworten?"

"Nicht die schon wieder.", stöhnte Harry leise so das es nur Jessica hörte.

Rita Kimmkorn hingegen wartete gar nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern fragte einfach drauflos.

"Also sagen sie mal. Wo waren sie denn Sommer über? Was haben sie..."

Weiter kam sie nicht, da Harry sie mit einem Schweigezauber belegte. Er schickte noch einen Zauber hinterher, welcher es ihr unmöglich machte darüber zu reden und wirkte dann einen Bann, so dass sie sich verzog.

"Keine Interviews heute.", flüsterte er mit einem Lächeln, gerade als Kian mit drei Flaschen Butterbier zurück kam.

"Was war denn los?"

"Ach nichts. Harry hat nur Kimmkorn mit einem Stille- und Stillschweigezauber belegt.", grinste Jessica.

"Ach so."

Auch Kian grinste jetzt, da Harry beiden von seinen früheren Treffen mit der aufdringlichen Reporterin erzählt hatte.

Sie tranken ihr Butterbier, während sie sich über die neusten Ereignisse unterhielten. Danach gingen sie wieder hinaus und wandten sich wieder in Richtung Schloss, als sie den lauten Ton einer Sirene hörten und dann das Krachen eines fallenden Schutzschildes.

Sie wirbelten herum und blickten auf fast 300 Dämonen. Es war ein buntes Gemisch aus Aemen, Daremin, Chavvi, Imps und vereinzelt Minotauren und Cerberusse. Und inmitten dieser Massen standen 50 Todesser und unter ihnen Voldemort persönlich!

#Flame, flieg sofort zum Lager und sage Seribon, er soll alle mitbringen! Auch die Dämonen, sonst können wir das hier vergessen!#

#Schon unterwegs Harry.#

Sie machten sich keine große Mühe und stellten sich nur hinter eine Hausecke, wo sie ihr Umhänge anzogen.

Die kleine Armee war nicht direkt in Hogsmead aufgetaucht, sondern auf einem großen Feld direkt vor dem Dorf. Jetzt allerdings hatten sie sich halbwegs organisiert und stapften auf das Zauberdorf zu. Währenddessen waren bereits alle auf der Flucht. Schüler und Anwohner gleichermaßen, in Richtung Hogwarts.

Die Drei rannten zum Hauptplatz des Dorfes, wo nur Sekunden später die ersten Mitglieder der Bruderschaft auftauchten. Mit ihnen kamen auch die ersten Dämonen an. Es waren Ragimo, welche sofort losgeschickt wurden, um die Angreifer aufzuhalten. Auch die Menschen machten sich auf den Weg, aber sie konnten noch nicht viel machen, da die Todesser von den Dämonen geschützt wurden.

Harry, Jessica und Kian riefen jetzt ihre Dämonen, welche sofort auf die Gegner zueilten. Während Jarena mit Feuerstößen die Dämonen dutzendweise verbrannte, hatte Cemal steinerne Äxte erscheinen lassen, mit welchen er seine Gegner spaltete. Vastor ging das Ganze anders an. Als erstes hob er eine Hand und feuerte einen tiefschwarzen Strahl auf einen Cerberus, welcher sofort tot umfiel. Dann schickte er eine Ladung Blitze in eine Gruppe Aenem, welche von diesen gegrillt wurden. Dann erst nahm er seine Schwerter und ging in den Nahkampf.

Währenddessen waren weitere Dämonen der Bruderschaft eingetroffen, hauptsächlich Chavvi.

Gut 10 Minuten ging der Kampf zwischen den Dämonen weiter und langsam konnten sie sich einen Weg zu den Todessern freikämpfen, was sie auch sofort nutzten.

Allen voran Harry, Jessica und Kian rannten von einigen Dämonen geschützt auf die menschlichen Angreifer zu. Dort angekommen, legte sich Jessica wieder mit Malfoy an und Kian kämpfte gegen Rudolphus Lestrange.

Harry hingegen hatte ein anderes Ziel. Todesser die im Weg standen wurden blitzschnell gefällt, während er unaufhaltsam auf Voldemort zuging.

"Ah, von dir habe ich gehört. Phönix war es doch, oder?"

"Wenn du einen Namen willst, kannst du diesen nehmen Riddle."

"Du wagst es!"

"Wieso denn nicht, Mr. Riddle?"

Voldemort zischte, antwortete jedoch nicht auf die Frage.

"Darf man erfahren, wieso ihr euch mir immer in den Weg stellt?"

"Weil sie morden. Des weiteren wurde vor gut 1.000 Jahren eine Prophezeiung gemacht. Laut ihr dürfen wir nur in diesem Krieg eingreifen."

"Wie kommt ihr darauf das es gerade jetzt ist?"

"Wir dürfen uns nur in den Krieg einmischen, in dessen Zentrum ein Junge steht und welcher bereits zum zweiten Mal tobt. Kommt dir das bekannt vor?"

"..."

"Das nehme ich als ja."

"Schweig still und stirb! Avada Kedavra."

Harry wich mit einem schnellen Schritt zur Seite aus und im nächsten Moment entbrannte ein Duell, wie es in der Welt selten eines gab.

Ununterbrochen flogen Flüche. Schilder wurden aufgebaut, nur um Sekunden später wieder niedergerissen zu werden.

Jede Seite wendete absolut illegale Flüche an. Querschläger töteten dutzende Todesser und auch einige Mitglieder der Bruderschaft.

Alle paar Sekunden explodierte es neben einem der Kämpfenden oder auch direkt vor ihm.

10 Minuten lang tobte der Kampf, bis sich der Staub kurz legte.

"Du bist gut Junge. Du könntest groß werden an meiner Seite. Schließ dich mir an und..."

"Nichts mache ich außer dich töten. Also hör auf zu fasseln. Neurotoxia!"

Voldemort wich schnell aus.

"Eigene Flüche? Du bist wirklich sehr gut!"

Und wieder entbrannte das Duell mit einem Todesfluch seitens Voldemort, welchem Harry mit einem schnellen Sprung auswich. Noch in der Luft feuerte er einen Druckzauber auf den Boden, welcher ihn noch höher fliegen ließ und eine Salve Sprengflüche hinterher. Diese wirbelten Staub auf, aber Voldemort war deutlich besser als Bellatrix. Er flog einfach aus dem Staub.

"Mit dem Trick hast du Bellatrix erwischt! Ich muss zugeben, wenn ich ein normaler Zauberer wäre, dann wäre ich jetzt tot."

"Rede nicht so viel."

Im nächsten Moment flogen 50 Harrys in der Luft und Voldemort sah tatsächlich kurz überrascht aus.

"Du bist schnell. So schnell so viele Illusionen zu erschaffen, dauert normalerweise etwas länger."

Dann schickte er eine Feuerwalze los, welche fast die Hälfte der Harrys vernichtete.

Der Rest flog jetzt um Voldemort herum, aber dieser hielt seinen Feuerzauber aufrecht und vernichtete alle anderen Harrys. Nur war jetzt gar kein Harry mehr zu sehen.

"Wo bist du Feigling?"

Suchend sah er sich um.

"Tarnzauber ist es nicht, das hätte ich bemerkt. Tarnumhang auch nicht. Also wo steckst du?"

Er hörte einen leisen Luftzug und schreckte instinktiv nach links, aber dennoch spürte er einen höllischen Schmerz in seiner rechten Schulter, aus der ein Schwert ragte.

"Ah, wie hast du? Rückzug!"

Harry zog sein Schwert aus Voldemort's Schulter und dieser verschwand auf der Stelle.

Harry sank wieder auf den Boden, wo er sich keuchend auf ein Knie sinken ließ.

* * *

ACHTUNG! Das ist erst der erste Teil der Schlacht. Im nächsten Kap geht es noch weiter.


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14

So schnell sie konnte, rannte Jessica auf Malfoy zu. Oh, dieser Mistkerl würde ihr nicht noch einmal entkommen.

"Ah Miss Silver? Wollen wir unseren Kampf also fortsetzen?"

"Und beenden, ja."

"Sie kämpfen ziemlich beeindruckend muss ich sagen. Haben sie Interesse an einem Platz in den Reihen des Dunklen Lords? Sie könnten groß werden und..."

"Vergessen sie es. Ich verrate keine Freunde und werde nicht sinnlos morden."

"Wenn sie das so sehen? Avada Kedavra."

Jessica wich zur Seite aus und schickte Malfoy einen mächtigen Explosionszauber entgegen, welchen er jedoch mit einem Schild gerade noch abwehren konnte.

Das Schild überstand den Angriff jedoch nicht und sie erschuf schnell einen Hagel von Eiszapfen, den sie in seine Richtung schickte. Er konterte mit einer Feuerwand die sich, nachdem sie das Eis abgehalten hatte, in fünf Kugeln verwandelte, welche auf sie zuflogen. Sie wich der ersten mit einem Sprung aus welche in eine Gruppe Dämonen krachte und löschte die nächsten beiden mit einem Schwall Wasser. Die letzten beiden schickte sie zurück indem sie die Kontrolle über sie übernahm. In Geiste danke sie Harry, dass er ihr seinen Blitzfluch beigebracht hatte, welchen sie jetzt auf Malfoy los ließ. Dieser ließ jedoch eine Eisenstange erscheinen, welche im Boden steckte und den Blitz ableitete. Dann verwandelte er die Stange in einige Dolche und ließ sie auf sie zurasen.

Mit eine schnell gemurmelten Zauber erschien ein zwei Meter hoher Steinwall, an welchem die Dolche abprallten. Im nächsten Moment hatte sich der Wall zu steinernen Spitzen verformt, welche auf Malfoy zurasten. Dieser konnte sich nur retten, indem er eine Metallwand erschuf, was ihn allerdings sichtlich erschöpfte. Er wollte sie jetzt wohl in irgend einer Form auf Jessica werfen, aber diese war schon nicht mehr zu sehen.

"Wo bist du hin, du kleines Schlammblut?"

Er spürte wie es unter seinen Füßen plötzlich sehr heiß wurde und blickte nach unten. Sekundenbruchteile später verwandelte sich der Boden in Lava und das letzte was Lucius Malfoy hörte war: "Ich bin Reinblut!" Dann ging er in der Lava in Flammen auf.

Auch Jessica keuchte leicht nach diesem Kampf. Wie beim letzten Mal hatten sie auch diesmal einen Elementarkampf ausgetragen und das war sehr ermüdend. Sie blickte sich jetzt suchend nach Harry um und sah gerade noch, wie er wieder auf dem Boden landete. Sofort eilte sie besorgt zu ihm rüber.

* * *

Innerhalb von Sekunden erkannte Kian wer die gefährlichsten Gegner waren und Jessica kämpfte schon gegen Malfoy und Harry würde Voldemort nehmen. Also rannte er auf Rudolphus Lestrange zu.

"Ihr!...Ihr habe meine Bellatrix ermordet! Dafür werdet ihr bezahlen! Crucio!"

Kian schickte ihm einen Felsbrocken entgegen, welcher den Fluch abblockte und dann ging es los. Lestrange schleuderte fast nur Folterflüche und Kian konnte eine kurze Zeit lang nur ausweichen. Er ging in Sekundenbruchteilen seine Möglichkeiten durch und wirkte dann einen Finsterniszauber, welcher um sie herum jedes Licht auslöschte. Innerlich lächelte er. Harry war sehr gut mit seinen Illusionen, aber er war in dieser Kategorie noch besser und das sagte sogar Merlin. Blitzschnell wirkte er 100 Illusionen und hob dann die Finsternis auf. Lestrange sah sich geschockt um und jagte dann reihenweise Folterflüche in die Menge und jede getroffene Illusion ging vor Schmerzen zuckend zu Boden und er schien sich an dem Leid zu ergötzen und jagte vor Freude grinsend immer mehr Flüche in die Menge und bald lag die Hälfte der Illusionen zuckend vor ihm. Kian hingegen widerte es an, wie man sich so sehr am Leid anderer ergötzen konnte und gab seinen Illusionen gedanklich den Befehl, anzugreifen. Jeder seiner Doppelgänger war nämlich mit einem Sprengzauber versehen, der auf Befehl ausgelöst wurde. Jetzt stürzten sich alle auf den perplexen Lestrange und einen Gedanken später starb er in einer 20-fachen Explosion.

Kurz sah er sich suchend um und eilte dann zu Harry und Jessica.

* * *

Vastor rannte, rechts und links Gegner erledigend, auf den größten der Minotauren zu. Auf dem Weg tötete er auch noch zwei weitere Cerberusse mit seiner Dämonenmagie. Als er dem Minotauren allerdings näher kam, spürte er das dieser nicht normal war. Nicht nur das er die Dämonen anscheinend befehligte, er spürte auch deutlich mehr Macht als bei einem Minotauren üblich.

In diesem Moment drehte sich der gehörnte Riese um und erblickte ihn. Er lächelte fies und verwandelte sich dann in einen ungarischen Hornschwanz. Er brüllte kurz und schickte ihm dann eine Feuerwalze entgegen.

Er schlug einmal kräftig mit den Flügeln, was ihn einige Meter in die Luft katapultierte, wodurch er den Feuer entging.

Er fluchte innerlich. Ein Gestaltwandler war schon ein ganz anderes Kaliber als ein Minotaurus. Er war auf jeden Fall mindestens Stufe 5.

Der Drache hatte sich mittlerweile ebenfalls von Boden erhoben und schwebte nun auf seiner Höhe.

"Na? Überrascht? Ich glaube nicht das du jemanden wie mich erwartet hast. Dein Name?"

"Vastorius. Und deiner?"

"Nulaney. Ich bin auf der Stufe 5 und du?"

"Partnerdämon."

"Also nicht definiert. Na dann finden wir heraus ob über oder unter Stufe 5."

Und er ließ wieder ein Flammenmeer auf ihn zurasen, welchem er mit einem kurzen Sturzflug ausweichen konnte.

Nulaney verwandelte sich jetzt in sein Ebenbild und griff ihn von oben mit den Schwertern an.

Mit einem kurzen Gedanken erschuf er einen mattschwarzen Schild, vor welchem sein Gegner jetzt in der Luft schwebte.

"Versteckst du dich etwa?"

Anstatt einer Antwort bekam er eine Salve Blitze, welche ihn auch trafen. Er sackte ab und konnte sich erst kurz vorm Boden wieder fangen. Vastor hatte den Schild inzwischen aufgehoben und schoss einen seiner Todesstrahlen auf den Gestaltwandler. Dieser wich aus, indem er sich in einen Kolibri verwandelte. Ein Blinzeln später war er ein peruanischer Viperzahn. Eine kleine und sehr schnelle Drachenart mit einem hochgiftigen Biss.

Blitzschnell flog er auf ihn zu und wich im letzten Moment seinen Schwertern aus, indem er um ihn herumflog und ihn jetzt von hinten atackierte. Er schnappte nach ihm und verfehlte nur knapp sein linkes Bein. Es gab nicht viele Gifte, welche überhaupt eine Wirkung auf Dämonen hatten. Aber Viperzahngift gehörte zu den gefährlichsten für sie.

Jetzt griff er mit hunderten beschworenen Messern an. Er ließ sie auf ihn zurasen, aber Nulaney verwandelte sich wieder in den Horschwanz und schmolz die meisten. Drei Messer aber kamen durch und trafen ihn in den Bauch. Zuerst schien er die für einen Drachen winzige Wunde nicht zu bemerken, aber nach einigen Sekunden begann das Betäubungsmittel zu wirken und er wurde langsamer.

Er spie immer noch Feuer in seine Richtung, aber Vastor wich mühelos aus und flog hinter ihn.

Von dort aus jagte er ihm einen dunkelroten Strahl in den Rücken, welcher ihn zu Boden zwang.

Er schickte einen Schwarzen hinterher, welcher den Drachen in den Kopf traf und den ganzen Körper in schwarze Flammen aufgehen ließ. Mit einem Schrei verendete der Dämon, aber Vastor hatte sich schon dem nächsten Minotauren zugewandt.

* * *

Kaum auf dem Boden angekommen, fiel Jessica ihm schon um den Hals.

Kian stand nur neben ihnen und verbarg sie drei mit einer Illusion, während sich die Todesser begannen sich zurück zu ziehen.

"Oh Harry, warum musst du immer mit den Besten kämpfen?"

"Vielleicht weil ich es kann?", antwortete er keuchend.

"Und ich muss mir immer Sorgen um dich machen, oder?"

"Während du selber kämpfst?"

"Ja, auch dann."

Ohne sich groß um die Schlacht zu kümmern küsste sie ihn sanft, wobei ihre beiden Kapuzen verrutschten.

"Schlechter Ort dafür.", rügte Kian sie.

"Hier wird immer noch gekämpft!"

Die Zwei trennten sich wieder und Harry grinste Kian an.

"Also ist deine Illusion doch nicht perfekt?"

"Doch ist sie!", antwortete Kian gespielt beleidigt.

"Na dann."

Die Zwei rückten ihre Kapuzen wieder an ihren Platz.

"Vertreiben wir den Rest.", kam es von allen Dreien.

Kian ließ die Illusion fallen und die Drei stürzten den Rückzug der Todesser mit einer Flut von Sprengflüchen in das totale Chaos.

Auch die Dämonen verschwanden nach und nach, aber am Ende entkamen nur 4 Todesser und etwa ein Viertel der Dämonen.

Nachdem die letzten Gegner verschwunden waren, wirkten alle Drei großflächige Analysezauber. Sie rannten dann zu den 8 Verletzten und schickten sie mit Portschlüsseln direkt ins Lager.

Dann gingen sie zu den beiden Toten, schlossen ihre Augen und schickten auch sie per Portschlüsseln ins Lager. Allerdings ins Totenzelt.

Auch ihre Dämonen waren schon wieder weg und sie versammelten sich gerade, um zum Lager zurückzukehren, als eine Gruppe von gut 30 Menschen aus der Richtung des Schlossen kamen, mit Dumbledore an der Spitze.

"Na klasse. Der Orden der Brathühnchen ist im Anmarsch.", kam es genervt von Harry, "Na dann Augen zu und durch."

In etwa 50 Meter Entfernung blieb der Phönixorden stehen und Dumbledore trat zwei Schritte vor.

"Mit wem kann ich reden?"

Auch Harry trat zwei Schritte vor und wurde von Jessica und Kian, welche einen Schritt hinter ihm standen, flankiert.

"Was wollen sie Dumbledore?"

"Ich verlange von ihnen..."

"SO NICHT! Sie wissen sicher was für eine Armee Voldemort hier angeschafft hat, oder? Dann wissen sie auch zu was wir fähig sind!"

"Allerdings. Er kam mit Dämonen und da man sie nur mit anderen Dämonen besiegen kann, haben sie welche beschworen und das macht sie zu Schwarzmagiern. Also..."

"NICHTS ALSO! Sie mit ihrer Meinung von Schwarz und Weiß. Es gibt nur eine Art von Magie. Die Einteilung in Hell und Dunkel kommt vom Ministerium. Sie hat nichts mit der Magie an sich zu tun."

"Ich verlange jetzt, dass sie uns die Antworten geben die wir haben wollen. Ansonsten werden wir uns gezwungen sehen, sie anzugreifen."

Harry fing schallend an zu lachen.

"SIE wollen uns ernsthaft angreifen?"

"Sie sind nur knapp 20 und wir 32. Wir sind also in der Überzahl."

"Das wird ihnen nicht nützen."

"Was meinen sie?"

Innerhalb von Sekunden standen Vastorius, Jarena und Cemal wieder neben ihren Partnern.

"Das. Ich wünsche ihnen einen schönen Tag und ich rate ihnen, bleiben sie uns fern."

Und wie auf Kommando verschwanden alle gleichzeitig.

* * *

Lager der Bruderschaft:

Alle tauchten hier auf und verteilten sich sofort. Harry zog genervt seinen Umhang aus.

"Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn ich Andere einschüchtern muss. Das ist wie angeben und das hasse ich!"

Jessica, welche ihren Umhang ebenfalls los war, küsste ihn kurz.

"Es ist nicht schön, da hast du Recht. Aber es ist einfach nötig, damit sie uns in Ruhe lassen."

"Ja ja. Du hast wie immer Recht."

Sie küssten sich innig und lösten sich erst aus Luftmangel.

"Sucht euch ein Zimmer!", rief Kian dazwischen und sie antworteten gleichzeitig: "Du bist doch nur neidisch!"

"Pff.", kam es von ihm als Antwort und dann fingen sie alle an zu lachen.

* * *

Festung Darkemian:

Nachdem Merlin ihnen die Wälzer in die Hand gedrückt hatte, fuhr er fort: "Jetzt möchte ich euch noch zwei Sachen erklären, bevor ihr das letzte halbe Jahr frei habt. Als erstes noch einmal zu euren Partnern. Im Normalfall verleiht euch euer Partner eine besondere Fähigkeit. Über diese gibt es ein Register. Harry und Jessica, bei euch ist es einfach. Eure beiden Dämonen geben euch die Fähigkeit zu fliegen. Nicht mit Flügeln oder so. Nein, einfach durch euren Willen könnt ihr fliegen."

Die Zwei nickten. Beide flogen gerne und würden es versuchen, sobald sie draußen waren.

"Und dein Cemal Kian, macht dich deutlich widerstandsfähiger. Deine Knochen können praktisch nicht mehr brechen und auch ansonsten hältst du deutlich mehr aus."

Auch Kian nickte.

"Bei der zweiten Sache muss ich etwas weiter ausholen. In eurem Körper gibt es drei Energien. Die Geistige, die Physische und natürlich die Magische. Was nur wenige wissen ist, dass man mit der Magischen die anderen beiden stärken kann. Zum Beispiel geschieht dies bei der Okklumentik. Aber man kann mit ihr eben auch die Körperliche verstärken. Das ist sogar relativ einfach. Ihr müsste wie beim zaubern eure Magie in das entsprechende Körperteil leiten. Aber anders als beim zaubern, wo ihr die Magie aus eurem Körper hinaus lasst, müsst ihr sie in den Muskeln konzentrieren. Damit gelingen euch zum Beispiel meterhohe Sprünge."

Er erklärte noch eine ganze Weile weiter und am Ende gingen sie hinaus, wo ihnen alles praktisch sofort gelang.


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15

Nach einigen Minuten hatten sie sich wieder beruhigt und teleportierten in eine nicht einsehbare Nische neben dem Schlossportal. Sie traten daraus hervor und gingen direkt hinein. Nun stand ihnen allerdings Dumbledore gegenüber.

"Wo waren sie bitte Mr. Potter?"

"Auf dem Schlossgelände Professor. Wieso? Nach dem der Angriff begann, sind wir durch die Ausläufer des Waldes zurück aufs Gelände und dort sind wir noch etwas geblieben."

Jetzt konnte Dumbledore nichts mehr sagen. In den Schulregeln stand nichts davon, dass man nicht früher aus Hogsmead zurückkehren durfte und auf dem Gelände durfte man sich immer aufhalten.

Deswegen wirbelte Dumbledore mit unterdrückter Wut herum und verschwand in sein Büro.

Sie hingegen verzogen sich bis zum Abendessen in die Bibliothek, wo sie unter Stille- und Privatzaubern noch einmal den Kampf besprachen.

Bei Abendessen allerdings bekamen sie ein Problem in Form von Ron.

Er kam mit einem gehässigen Grinsen zu ihnen herüber und sagte laut: "Ich habe euch beobachtet Potter! Dich und deine beiden Freunde!"

"Was glaubst du denn gesehen zu haben Wiesel?", fragte Draco der bei ihnen saß.

"Ich glaube nicht, sondern ich habe es auf jeden Fall gesehen Malfoy. Ihr drei gehört zur Bruderschaft! Ich habe gesehen wie ihr diese Umhänge angezogen habt und wie ihr in den Kampf gerannt seid."

Erst kam die totale Stille und dann die Frage von Dumbledore.

"Ist das wahr Mr. Potter?"

"Eine wichtige Regel im Gericht. Prüfen sie zuerst die Glaubwürdigkeit des Zeugen. Und da mich das Wiesel hasst, würde ich nicht sagen das er das ist, oder? Er will mir etwas anhängen. Oder hast du etwa Beweise?", wandte sich Harry mit seinem letzten Satz wieder an Ron.

Dieser antwortete zähneknirschend mit einem 'Nein' bevor er sich hasserfüllt abwandte und wieder setzte.

Auch der Rest der Halle starrte Harry, Jessica und Kian jetzt an. Aber diese ließen sich nicht stören und aßen in aller Ruhe weiter.

Dumbledore jedoch neigte sich zu Snape hinüber und flüsterte ihm etwas zu. Wenige Sekunden später wurde Harry von Dumbledore und Snape gleichzeitig mit Legilimentik angegriffen, aber er hatte das erwartet. Weshalb er den Angriff spielend abwehrte. Sie versuchten es minutenlang, aber sie gaben schlussendlich auf.

* * *

Festung Darkemian:

Mit einem müden Blinzeln wachte Harry auf. Das erste was er sah war Jessica, die sich mal wieder an ihn gekuschelt hatte. Mit einem leisen Lächeln strich er ihr durch die schwarzen Haare. Seit der Beschwörung ihrer Partner, nach der sie, müde wie sie waren, einfach beide in Harry's Zimmer gegangen waren, schliefen sie immer zusammen.

Morgen würden sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und er ließ sich die Zeit hier noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen.

In den Jahren, die sie hier verbracht hatten, hatten sie mehr gelernt als sie je für möglich gehalten hatten. In den letzten Tagen hatte Merlin sie getestet und ihnen dann erklärt, dass ihr Wissen das der meisten anderen Menschen bei weitem überstieg.

Gestern waren sie auch kurz nach Gringotts teleportiert. Seine Eltern und sein Pate hatten ihm eine geradezu unerhört große Menge an Gold, Häusern und Firmenanteilen vererbt. Er wusste schon die Zahlen nicht mehr, aber es war irgendwas um die 500 Millionen Galleonen. Seine Trauer hatte er inzwischen überwunden, aber trotzdem waren ihm bei der Verlesung der Testamente wieder die Tränen gekommen.

In diesem Moment wurde er von Jessica effektiv mit einem Kuss aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Nach einem kurzen Schreck erwiderte er dem Kuss leidenschaftlich. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sie sich wieder lösten und Jessica fragte: "Wieso warst du so in Gedanken?"

Er küsste sie noch einmal kurz, bevor er antwortete: "Ich habe nur über die Zeit hier nachgedacht Jess."

"Und was ist dein Fazit?"

"Seit ich dich getroffen habe, ist es die beste Zeit meines Lebens."

"Da fühlen wir beide gleich."

Sie küssten sich erneut.

"Und was willst du machen, wenn Voldemort erledigt ist?"

"Ich wollte endlich eine Familie gründen."

"Und mit wem?"

"Ich habe da eine Bewerberin."

Sie sah ihn mit einem undefinierbarem Blick an.

Harry beugte sich vor und hauchte ihr ins Ohr: "Dich, meine liebe Jess."

"Ist das jetzt ein Antrag?"

"Nein..."

Sie sah ihn wieder traurig an.

"...schließlich brauche ich dafür einen Ring und ich habe noch keinen."

Sie schlug ihm auf die Schulter.

"Fiesling."

Dann küsste sie ihn wieder.

Eine gute Stunde später standen die Beiden mit Kian Seribon und Merlin vor der Festung.

Es war vorerst das letzte Mal das sie sich alle hier trafen.

Merlin, welcher bei allen Dreien die Position des nicht vorhandenen Großvaters eingenommen hatte, schloss sie alle Drei noch einmal in die Arme.

"Es wird etwas dauern bis wir uns wiedersehen, zumindest für mich. Wie ihr ja wisst, komme ich hier nicht weg. Ich habe den Schutz auf die Insel gelegt und komme hier deswegen nicht weg. Aber ich hoffe doch, ihr kommt mal wieder vorbei?"

"Natürlich!", antworteten die Drei gleichzeitig.

"Na dann macht es gut ihr Drei. Du natürlich auch Seribon. Und kommt spätestens in den Weihnachtsferien mal vorbei!"

"Wiedersehen Merlin!"

Ein kurzes aufblitzen, und Merlin stand alleine vor der Festung.

* * *

Hogwarts:

"Sag mal Harry, wie kommt ihr eigentlich zu den Kämpfen? Ich meine, apparieren kann man hier nicht und Portschlüssel kann nur Dumbledore erstellen."

Sie waren gerade wieder auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum und Hermine fragte Harry mal wieder Löcher in den Bauch.

"Naja wir können teleportieren. Das kann man eigentlich mit apparieren vergleichen, aber es ist schwerer und wird nicht von den Anti-Apparier-Schilden beeinflusst."

Hermines Augen glänzten.

"Kann ich das auch lernen?"

Harry sah sie scharf an und antwortete: "Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich es nicht. Man muss stablose Magie beherrschen und ob du das kannst, weiß ich wirklich nicht."

Hermine machte ein trauriges Gesicht und Harry fügte hinzu: "Aber probieren kannst du es." Was Hermine gleich wieder lächeln lies.

Harry spürte plötzlich ein schwaches Zucken der Magie hinter sich und wirbelte herum, während Ron rief: "Sectumsempra!"

Harry hatte absolut keine Zeit mehr seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und lenkte den Fluch deswegen gerade noch mit einem Zauber auf seiner Hand an die Wand und schickte eine Salve Schocker auf den perplexen Ron ,welche ihn auch erwischte.

Nur Sekunden später kam Snape um die Ecke an der Ron stand und rief: "Potter! Mitkommen, sofort!"

Harry folgte leicht nervös Snape, der in Richtung Direktorenbüro lief.

Jetzt hatte er ein Problem. Snape hatte garantiert mitbekommen, dass er stablose Magie beherrschte. Eine Fähigkeit, welche nur sehr selten vor kam, zumindest offiziell.

Kurz darauf standen sie in Dumbledore's Büro und der Direktor fragte: "Severus, Harry mein Junge, was ist den los?"

"Albus, der Junge hier hat gerade Mr. Weasley geschockt und zwar ohne Stab!"

"Tatsächlich? Nun Harry, dann sag uns doch bitte alles zu deiner Fähigkeit. Wo hast du das gelernt, und vor allem, von wem?"

"Erstens, es heißt Mr. Potter für sie und zweitens, das geht sie einen Dreck an wo ich das gelernt habe."

"Nun ich fürchte, dann bleibt uns keine Wahl mehr. Severus?"

Snape nickte und dann zogen beide ihr Stäbe und riefen: "Legilimens!"

Wenn man Legilimentik mit dem Stab ausführte, wurde der Angriff deutlich heftiger und so hatte Harry schon damit zu kämpfen. Aber er konnte ihn effektiv mit einer Schockwelle beenden, welche beide gegen die Wände warf.

"Jetzt sind sie zu weit gegangen Professor. Sie haben einen ihrer Schüler mit Legilimentik angegriffen und sich so, genau wie schon Snape, strafbar gemacht."

Dumbledore rappelte sich wieder auf.

"Aber Harry mein Junge, verstehst du denn nicht das wir wissen müssen..."

"Sie müssen gar nichts wissen. Ich bin ein Schüler wie jeder andere und sie haben kein Recht meine Gedanken zu kennen oder zu wissen wo ich mich in den Ferien aufhalte. Und ich bin auch nicht ihre Schachfigur!"

"Potter, so können sie nicht mit dem Direktor sprechen."

"Ach genau, Snape. Ihre Verhandlung ist am 11. Januar. Wenn sie nicht erscheinen, werden sie in Abwesenheit verurteilt."

"WAS?"

"Ich habe sie wegen mehrfachen Angriffs mit Legilimentik verklagt Professor."

"Wie können sie es wagen! Sie haben kein Recht..."

"Habe ich nicht? Ach wirklich? Nur weil sie Dumbledore's Schosshündchen sind heißt das nicht, dass sie sich nicht an die Gesetze halten müssen."

"Harry mein Junge, darüber kann man doch reden und..."

"Nein, kann man nicht. Und sie werde ich ebenfalls verklagen. Wegen mehrfachen Angriffs mit Legilimentik, Testamentsmissachtung und Diebstahls. Und jetzt wünsche ich ihnen einen schönen Tag."

Damit drehte sich Harry um und wollte das Büro verlassen, aber Dumbledore sagte: "Es tut mir leid Harry. Imperio!"

Das Gefühl der Leere hielt nur Sekunden an, dann hatte Harry den Fluch schon überwunden und wirbelte herum. Dabei schoss er bereits eine Reihe Schocker auf Snape, welche diesen erledigten.

"Sie wollen ein Duell Dumbi?"

"Ich wünschte, du würdest zur Vernunft kommen."

Dann feuerte der Direktor unzählige Schock-, Druckwellen- und Knüppelzauer ab welche Harry mit einem schwachen, blauen Rundschild abblockte. Dann erschuf er 9 Illusionen von sich, welche jetzt um Dumbledore herum sprangen. Er selbst machte sich unsichtbar und feuerte immer wieder Zauber ab, aber Dumbledore konnte ihn auf irgend eine Weise sehen und kümmerte sich nicht um die Illusionen.

Dann änderte Harry seine Taktik und machte sich sichtbar. Dann rannte er auch umher und jetzt war Dumbledore kurz verwirrt. Aber er erschuf ein goldenes Kuppelschild und murmelte einen langen Zauber. Nachdem er geendet hatte, lösten sich die neun Harry's auf und nur noch Dumbledore und Harry standen sich gegenüber.

"Bitte komm zur Vernunft Harry. Ich will dir doch nur helfen."

"Ha! Mich unter den Imperius Fluch setzen wollen, verstehen sie also als helfen ja?"

"Bitte, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Also dachte ich..."

"...nicht nach. Genau. Ich lasse mich in keiner Weise von ihnen als Schachfigur missbrauchen Dumbledore und nach der Glanzleistung gerade, würde ich mir lieber zweimal überlegen was ich jetzt mache."

"Aber..."

"ENDE! Lassen sie den Blödsinn."

Dumbledore feuerte wieder einen Druckwellenzauber ab und Harry schickte ihm ebenfalls einen entgegen, so dass sie beide gegen die Wände flogen.

Harry sprang auf und schickte einen veränderten Schockzauber auf den noch am Boden liegenden Direktor, welcher den eilig beschworenen Schild durchschlug und den Direktor außer Gefecht setzte.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und fesselte den alten Zauberer mit beschworenen Seilen, welche jede Magie des Gefesselten blockierte. Bei Snape verfuhr er ebenso, bevor er ihnen die Gedanken, die bewiesen was sie taten, aus den Köpfen zog und jedem in einen Phiole auf die Brust legte.

Dann verließ er das Büro und versiegelte es, damit es erst sechs Stunden später wieder geöffnet werden konnte. So hatten sie genug Zeit, um zu verschwinden.

Er rannte in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum zu seinen Freunden und erklärte kurz was passiert ist.

"Das war es dann. Wir gehen.", stellte Kian fest.

"Und was ist mit mir?"

"Wenn du willst kannst du mitkommen, Hermine."

Sie nickte.

"Okay, ich komme mit."

"Ich frage noch Draco."

Wenige Minuten später hatten sie alle gepackt und verschwanden aus der Eingangshalle mit einem blitzen.


End file.
